


白金之心

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Gen, If Erwin has ever survived, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: 文存活if线的原作向正剧长篇
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. 第一章 藤蔓

第一章 藤蔓  
没有战争、没有巨人、没有敌人便是真正的乌托邦了吗？  
埃尔文，你根本不知道你做了什么。  
他站在大厅中央，与二楼的人四目相对。纸张撒了满地，愤怒的工人撞击着紧闭的大门，如此富丽堂皇的建筑在经历了短暂的辉煌后，也终于要从幻梦中坍塌。  
现在你告诉我，人类该怎么办吧。他平静地望着他。  
他所听到的只有冬日里冷空气的流动。

*十五年前*  
“就是这样了。一切取决于你的态度。”利威尔摊开双手，慢慢靠在了毛皮沙发的椅背上。  
“或者我现在就把你和你的同党当做人质让他们乖乖投降。”威利·戴巴冷笑。  
“那明天全世界就等着地鸣，无所谓。“利威尔动动嘴唇，瞳孔里映射出威利扭曲的眼神，但他并没有因此改变脸上冷漠的表情，”你可以把我看成一封会讲话的、待签的合同，你可以把它撕掉，也可以签了它。“  
”我为什么，“威利说到一半突然沉默了，他咬着口腔里的肉，又紧紧磨着牙齿，过了许久，他才继续将下半句话吐出来，”为什么要相信你们会发动地鸣？”  
利威尔叹了口气，垂下眼睛。“来跟你’谈判’的我甚至并不是什么重要的人物，我没有实权，充其量算个将要退役的老兵；我在这里的唯一原因只是因为艾尔迪亚人希望实现和平，并且不想通过种族屠杀这样残忍的方式获得结果。我说过了，一切取决于你，无所谓。”  
“你们艾尔迪亚人还有大批在马莱，你们连他们也要杀？”  
“是的。”利威尔直接说。  
他一动不动地看着威利·戴巴逐渐变得呆滞的眼神，两个人在无声中面对面坐着，威利的脸一会愤怒一会犹豫，他几次想开口，又停下来，接着他站起来，与站在房间另一端角落里的妹妹及亲人小声商讨。“不行”“还是”“只能这样”这些字眼重复着，他们焦灼着，被蒸锅里蒸汽一样的压力逼得直流汗。利威尔则看上去放松许多，他舒展自己，偶尔动动手、动动脚，回过头瞥着他们，他们不时看过来，又一并移开目光，他就这么安静地坐着，直到巨人家族的首领在挫败中归来，坐回他面前红木做的椅子上，再次开口。  
“你刚刚说你们的条件是什么？”  
“第一个，将马莱国内所有艾尔迪亚人安全送回至帕拉迪岛，要求在一个月内完成——这个对你们来说不困难吧。  
第二，所有智慧巨人——除了你们——交由艾尔迪亚帝国管理，由我们的军队押送至帕拉迪岛，与民众运送同时进行。  
第三，开放对帕拉迪港口，允许艾尔迪亚船只靠岸登陆，但不允许你们没有预先通报停港上岸。”利威尔慢条斯理地将条件一条条列出来，威利身后的书记员“哒哒哒”敲着字。  
“好······”威利咬牙切齿，喃喃地应着他的要求。  
打字员将打字机的手柄一推，手指按上记纸的边缘。“等一下，”利威尔举起右手，示意他稍等，“第四，你们要提供科技人员帮助资源开采，作为回报，直到年底，帕拉迪岛将提供给马莱开采所得到所有资源的15%。“  
”你刚刚可没说这一条。“威利迟疑地看着他。  
”上司的命令罢了。“利威尔耸耸肩，从椅子里坐直。威利接过那张纸和一支签字蓝铅笔，在右下角签上名，推给他。  
”不必了。“利威尔抬起头，把纸推开。他的脸在整个过程的最后终于迎上了房间里昏黄的灯光，他探过身来和戴巴握手，娇小的身躯和他有力而粗糙的手十分不符，”感谢你的理解和合作，再会。“简短地道别之后他抬起眼皮，从威利的脸上锐利地一扫而过。顿时，威利的脸上传来一阵虚幻的疼痛，他不得不松开利威尔握着的那只手以赶紧与这个人拉开距离。  
利威尔从房间离开，穿过走廊、客厅、大厅和挂画廊，他一路走到门口，从种满玫瑰和苹果木的院子来到大门。回过头，戴巴的管家和守卫的视线全都钉在利威尔的身上。他在他们的注视下发出一声嗤笑，一瞬间便消失不见，留下大惊失色的马莱人冲出来四处张望。  
夜色掩护了调查兵团。  
”兵长？“他们刚刚降落到附近的一个平台上，几个人就围上来问他。  
”他答应了。“利威尔疲惫地回答，后背全是冷汗，科尼围在他腰间的手隔着衬衫搭在他皮肤上，很不舒服，”你可以放开了。“  
”啊啊啊，对不起，兵长。“调查兵慌里慌张地把手抽回去，”那我们现在是去和吉克会和吗？“  
利威尔从莎夏手里接过立体机动装置，正低着头绑到腿上，”对。“他点点头。莎夏蹲在他另一条腿旁边打算帮他把另一个也戴着。”我自己来。“他阻止了她，弯到另一边去，刘海顺着从他的侧脸滑到他的眼睛上，被楼顶的风吹得一扬一扬。一边的科尼用食指挑起它们，想给他捋到耳后。  
”不要再碰我了好吗。“利威尔猛地抬起头避开了他的手指，他感到很累，也很烦躁，”你们都怎么回事，给我让开一点，站这么近我要窒息了。”  
“因为您看上去像是吓坏了。”科尼悄悄回答他，同时他们听话乖乖地离他远去。  
利威尔皱起眉头，他感到疑惑，又后知后觉地从身体里涌出恐慌，但他决定直接无视掉这个话题和不自觉地发怵。  
”走了。“他下命令，试了好几次才按下立体机动装置的关卡，他们在城市上空，脚下的街道上亮着一排排的路灯，千千万万的马莱人在这些公寓楼、办公楼里生活、死去，对此次谈话毫不知情。  
利威尔盯着一个烟囱，灰烟从它的上方缓缓飘出，他一闪身，躲过了那些发烫的烟雾。他曾全身心信赖着埃尔文，但是他对未知仍然抱着抵触和恐惧，它从来就没有给过他什么惊喜，埃尔文是未知给过他唯一一次的礼物，而埃尔文却也会骗他。他毕竟是个守旧念旧的人。  
埃尔文的计划让他害怕，可同时他又预感到了它的成功。参与这个计划让他深切感受到了一种时间齿轮和命运更替共同运作时产生的宏大力量，而他无力改变其中的一丝一毫。  
利威尔想起出发前埃尔文和他在卧室的模拟，他被前所未有的严格的标准要求着，要把每一种状况和它们对应的台词背的滚瓜烂熟，他拒绝了，怎么说，他谈条件，怎么回绝，甚至到了那种情况，他的脑子该怎么想事情。  
”为什么要我去，埃尔文？“利威尔坐在埃尔文房间里的那把椅子上，收起了埃尔文要求的姿势，转而把手肘撑在自己的腿上捂住脸，他擦了一会脸，仰起头看着埃尔文。  
”这是命令。“  
既然是命令，那就没有什么好问的了，去完成它，不然就不是个好的士兵了不是吗？  
他闭上嘴，埃尔文伸出手捧住他的脸，用大拇指抚摸他的面颊。  
好吧。他想。我还是，依然毫无保留地相信着你的，埃尔文。  
埃尔文知道他在想什么，全知道，无论是过去还是未来，因此他从埃尔文的眼里看到欣慰和感激时并不惊讶。  
他必须要相信埃尔文，在他看到他眼中的景象之前，他也没有别的什么出路。  
时间回到六个月前。  
义勇兵的出现对于埃尔文来说无异于黑暗中的曙光，利威尔是这么认为的。因为他一推开门，就见埃尔文在卧室里快速地来回踱步，见他回来，埃尔文就把他从门旁拉到床上坐下，金发走过去把门关上，接着去桌边给他倒水。利威尔从他手里拿过杯子，象征性抿了一口便放到一旁。他明白埃尔文为什么重新有了精神的理由。  
调查兵团是矛、是主动出击的刺，但是他们现在无法向外延伸，因为对外界的状况仍然可以说是一无所知，他们的船也无法协助他们到达大洋彼岸的任何国家或着海峡另一侧的敌人的土地。  
“居然没有任何赌博一样的计划吗？实现了梦想相反让你胆小了，真是让人不爽。”之前的某一天，他们在海滩上散步时，利威尔这样对他冷哼。  
“贸然派出船只只会白白让人送命。”埃尔文用仅剩的那一只手捡起一只贝壳递到他眼前，“利维，你看！”  
利威尔敷衍地抓住它，趁埃尔文不注意赶紧扔回水里：“我还以为你会想出什么异想天开的计划，还是摔下马砸到脑袋的时候也把你的灵感给磕没了？”  
“我都被砸得瞎了一只眼，现在是个半残废，你不觉得我很可怜吗，还要这样说我。”埃尔文抓起一只螃蟹朝放到利威尔的手心，“多漂亮的动物，你看。”  
“果真是瞎了······”利威尔等他转过头之后立马把它扔到了远处的水里，把自己的手在披风上用力搓着，“你能活下来一定是因为便秘的时候都在祈祷吧，太恶心了。“  
埃尔文弯腰去捡海里面肮脏动物的动作顿了顿：”我觉得我常年便秘这点也很惨。“  
”我知道······“  
”你不来玩水吗？“  
”······脏死了。“利威尔皱着眉看着埃尔文，最后还是在那双蓝眼睛堪堪的注视中败下阵来，”好吧好吧，幼稚的不行。你既然记得自己便秘多年为什么不记得自己快要40岁。”  
只要埃尔文的精力从漫无目的中转移到正事上来，利威尔就非常高兴，因为这意味着埃尔文也会因为找了生存的意义和新的责任而重新行动起来；死亡是可以让他得到休息的一种选择，可原地停滞不前从来都不是埃尔文、不是人类的天性。但假如埃尔文到了必将死去的地步，而同时又有别人需要这份救助，就顺着这样的结局走下去也是一种安心的选择。  
”你看出什么了吗，利维。“  
埃尔文坐到他旁边，“为什么最一开始他们没有出动主力部队进行直接占领；为什么在100年之后他们才发动袭击，而为什么马莱要在这种情况下，发动和中东联合军的战争？”  
“为什么你要像精力过剩的小学生一样问个没完，”利威尔睨着他，“你就直接说吧。”  
“马莱的向外扩张战争一定要有足够的资源和生产力来支持，就像我们壁外调查一样，需要资金、士兵、食物和刀片，而向外扩张的根源往往表现了这个国家原本的内部问题，很可能是经济增长的疲乏和资源的匮乏。假如马莱是为了将失去的巨人夺回，派出多个智慧巨人在战前潜伏在帕拉迪岛也是完全没有必要的。  
”冰爆石就是一种极其有用的能源。除了它之外，这座岛上很可能还有别的系有自然资源，像我们用来制作刀片的黑金竹，还有可以制成光源的巨人产物。马莱不一定不知道它们的存在，并且他们侵略帕拉迪岛的主要目的之一，也许就是这个。但为什么他们这么急于夺回艾伦的巨人呢，同时他们在科技领先了这么多的情况下，仍然不敢派出主力部队与我们交战。按理说，艾尔迪亚人对于马莱是战争资源，而在没有巨人的情况下我们完全不会是他们的对手，他们肯定清楚这一点，介于帕拉迪岛一直与世隔绝。  
”他们在忌惮着什么，利维。“  
埃尔文盯着他。  
”线索就在艾伦和他的的巨人上，如果我们能够得知这个秘密，我们就有和外界谈判的筹码。“  
利威尔张了张嘴，又合上。他能说些什么，他该说点什么，但他该说什么呢？他恨自己的脑子不好使，这时候他应该得到了什么启发，可是除了震惊，他什么都感受不到，“怎么找，这条线索；你认为艾伦对我们有所隐瞒吗？”他问。  
”很好，利维。“埃尔文发出了肯定的声音，”明天早上，三个军团将就义勇兵问题开会，我们等等看看艾伦会说什么。“  
”什么？“利威尔将头转向他，因为疑惑而提高了声调，”什么意思？“  
”他们为什么一定要艾伦呢？除了客观上的条件；我们孤立无援处于被动、吉克和他有着血缘关系，他们怎么就能肯定艾伦会乖乖配合呢？“  
利威尔看着埃尔文：”你想说，艾伦通过某种方式和他们已经有了联系。”  
”不一定是和他们又了联系，可能是一个契机，让他们确信艾伦会和他哥哥达成某种程度上的共识，但这就是我的大胆猜想了，我们的应对措施要等到明天会议结束再详细计划。”  
利威尔沉默着，他大概明白埃尔文想要做什么，又不清楚他具体的想法，可是埃尔文已经明明白白告诉他了，于是他等着埃尔文给他继续解释解释。  
“我们一定要和世界建立联系，利维。而且我们一定要争取主动和出其不意，最好能找到他们共同的需要，利用它，建立我们在这个世界上的良性影响。”埃尔文看出来了，一如既往，“至于马莱，他们不是在和中东联合军打仗吗？”  
“然后呢？”利威尔紧问。  
“这是个好机会，利维。”埃尔文摸上他的脸，“我们要借着这个机会让马莱成为我们的’朋友’。”  
“你要我们帮马莱打仗？”  
“不，”埃尔文的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，“我们要让马莱帮助我们与世界对话，”  
“然后赔光国库。”  
TBC·


	2. 第二章 Bad Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点可看可不看的废话：  
> 之前看到的埃尔文活下来if线好多都是围绕“团长是否会支持地鸣”这个论题发展的。然而我个人认为地鸣这个选择其实是一种想要一劳永逸地解决困难、懒得去寻找解决方案和与人沟通的方法。原作中的帕岛人由于缺乏战略远见和外界信息，只能被动地听从艾伦，即使他的计划可以称得上是毫无计划（对比现实世界中各个国家处理争端和矛盾的方法）。如果埃尔文在，这个战略家是完全有能力带领帕岛的人民走向一条别的道路的。  
> 另一一点很个人的看法，我认为埃尔文实现了梦想之后就会抛弃掉全岛人命运不顾自己逍遥这个观点纯粹是胡扯，他在木箱坦白的时候已经充分了展现想要完成死去战友遗志和自己的愧疚之意，为了这个他都不会在自己有能力担责的情况下抛弃同胞不管不顾。还有一个原因，埃尔文是因为他自发地认为是自己太过执着于梦想而导致了太多人的死去，不是别人告诉他的。证明了他实际上相反是个非常有责任感和人性的人，假如他真的除了梦想其他都不在乎，他的良心就不会被他自己谴责。

海上刮着大风，一行人在海港旁的餐厅里坐着，一排排路灯在漆黑的夜中延伸至海面，远处，深水港里停着十几艘庞然的钢铁巨物，这些客轮在战时都停航了，那些巨大的、十几米高的桅杆和烟囱在海风带盐的苦涩里慢慢被腐蚀生锈，等待哪天或许能够再次远航。  
利威尔隔着玻璃窗看它们，偶尔路过几个穿短裙套装的女人。他多看了两眼，因为岛上没有人这么穿，裙子下的光着小腿，又好像穿着袜子，头发也是短短的卷发，头上戴着一种圆形而帽檐短的女式帽子。她们有些和女伴走在一起，大声地讲话、笑，手里夹着一种叫香烟的东西，她们和岛上的是那么不一样，利威尔从来没见过这样的女人。  
“我们能走了吗？”  
利威尔立刻将视线收了回来，他回头，吉克站在桌前看着他。  
“啊，你终于回过神来了，士兵长。”他对利威尔眨眨眼。  
“·······”利威尔一时间不知作何反应，他在原地停了一会，想着要不要给自己解释一下他并没有在走神或者打搅别人，“······走吧。”他站起来，几个调查兵已经在船上换了衣服，现在他们都是一副马莱人打扮。  
“等一下，你们付钱了吗？”吉克指着莎夏面前空空如也的六只碟子问。  
“没有，你来付。”利威尔盯着他，干脆地说，“反正你也不需要那些钱了不是吗？”  
“贪吃并不是什么美德。”吉克说。  
“等你死了之后和我的战友有的是时间谈什么叫美德。”利威尔戴上帽子，从他身边走过，“现在去把帐给我结了。”  
吉克瘪嘴，但依然走去柜台结账。  
过了一会，他们从餐厅里出来，在夜色的笼罩下，码头尽头的一艘小船正静静等待着他们。  
“这么小吗？”  
利维尔头也不回地回答：“公海的深水区有军舰在等着。”  
“哦哦。”  
利威尔垂下眼睛。  
这会，义勇军应该都被抓住了，等他们回去，船上的义勇兵和吉克就要立刻被关押起来。利用义勇兵登陆马莱，用两个小时和戴巴家族谈判。果真是个赌徒，埃尔文，你怎么就肯定马莱会接受条件呢？  
利威尔知道义勇兵并非是为了来给他们做慈善，然而这样欺骗他们却让他心里有点过意不去。  
以后避免和他们见面吧。他这么决定了。  
确实，他们中的一部分人，他永远都不会再看到了。  
“恶魔。”  
埃尔文和这个人对视。和他黑色的皮肤一样，他的眼睛也是漆黑的，在漆黑的夜空下，没有什么是完全明亮无暇的，都是黑色的、不见底的，在海水的漩涡中流淌着。  
“你们就是恶魔。”  
他的眼里噙满了泪水，摇着头，不停重复着这句话。  
就在利威尔垂下他的眼帘的同一时刻，非常巧的，埃尔文也垂下了自己的眼睛，他张开嘴下令：  
“开枪。”  
调查兵团的团长从高处转身离去，留下海岸上层层叠叠的尸体和晕开的鲜血，和他一并执行这次秘密处刑的皮可西斯注视着调查兵团团长的后脑，脸上挂着果如所料的冷漠。  
这次行动对未参与的兵团成员保密，尤其是——团长亲口指示——不允许利威尔兵长知情。  
“其实你不太受欢迎吧？”坐在利威尔对面，吉克突然地这么问他，“你是不是缺女人？”  
科尼看着利威尔缓缓抬起头，打了个颤，把自己的屁股往左边稍稍移动。莎夏将自己缩得快要看不见，但托着腮，她的视线悄悄地在他们俩身上来回扫。  
”也许吧，我也曾经受欢迎过啊······“利威尔面无表情地回答，”你倒是不缺命。“  
“因为你刚刚一直在盯着女人看嘛。”  
“那需不需要给你灌点马尿帮你忘掉它？”  
”对我来说，这是擅自使用暴力的表现，“吉克清清喉咙，”您大概童年也不大幸福？“  
”而你爸跑到敌人的国家给你生了个弟弟，”利威尔立马接上，“据我所知艾伦父亲对他好得很，那么你在他还没有抛弃你之前一定是过得不错了？”  
“我有点渴。”科尼勇敢地站了出来，他僵硬地从他们俩之间穿过，到船舱的另一边寻找不存在的水杯。一旁一直默不作声的让向他投来敬佩的眼神。  
“我也渴了。”吉克对他喊，“如果你找到了也给我倒一点，谢谢。”  
“还有，你可以不要瞪我吗？”他接着回过头对利威尔说。  
莎夏把自己缩得更小了。  
这一切早在六个月前被埃尔文计划完、布置好、预料到，如同有着固定航线、跟着罗盘稳步航行的轮船开往目的地一样徐徐进行着。  
这个天才对于自己的判断的自信程度已经达到了当他的赌局被命运眷顾而获得胜利时也再无法露出一丝一毫松懈或惊喜的神色的高度，他的思维几乎是把所有事情都简化成了最易懂的逻辑：只要找到某种因素和它对应的必然结果，像打台球游戏一样推动球杆，它就一定会向特定的角度滚去。比如，如果你用一把锋利的刀割开一个人的喉管，等待他鲜血流尽，他就一定会死，死得痛苦不已，绝望不已。  
“我想起来了。  
”我之前曾顺利启动了’始祖巨人’的力量，就在我接触到’继承王家血统的巨人’的那个瞬间。  
······  
“以及利用藏在城墙里的几千万个巨人踏平这个世界···  
“启动’地鸣’的条件。”  
那天是个大晴天，利维尔偏过头，阳光在埃尔文的金发上跃动，他的眼睛里也有光，就在那个平静和静谧的早晨里，颠覆人类过往历史的巨浪已然形成，在场的所有人，包括利威尔在内，都不曾，也没有能力能够在埃尔文出口解释之前预料到他的想法。  
真是奇妙，人类的命运本质上还是掌握在极少部分人手里。  
埃尔文对上利威尔的视线，趁着所有人的注意力都集中在艾伦身上，对他做了个只有他能懂的，“我就说吧”的表情。  
······一群混蛋。  
“为什么，“利威尔转过身对着艾伦，右手搭上椅子，”这些事你之前都没说？“  
艾伦的理由是他不希望希斯特利亚因此受到伤害。  
”艾伦，在你看来，我们现在有和世界开战的打算？“埃尔文说着，微微侧过头，利威尔快速地在他脸上读了一遍，接过他没说完的话：”你认为，我们在知道了开启地鸣的方法后，会立刻不顾外面世界的具体情况、不顾调查兵团成员死活，使用这个方法，让你和’带有王家血脉的巨人’接触。”  
“你到现在，还不信任我们吗？”他问。“而且还是那么的想当然。”  
利威尔吃惊于艾伦无动于衷的表情。  
有什么地方不对。  
会议最终决定了义勇军的安置方法。双方暂时合作，义勇军提供科技支持和与尽力寻找外国对话的渠道，帕拉迪岛只需接纳吉克·耶格尔，并安排与他的弟弟艾伦·耶格尔见面即可。  
“虽然有点抱歉，不过，你们现在依然不被信任，吉克还不被允许登岛和与艾伦见面。”埃尔文告诉伊雷娜。  
”完全可以理解。“高大的女人看上去没有因此受到影响，她的脸上有微笑，一定也早就预料到帕拉迪岛方将有所警惕，”我们依然会提供全方位的支持，在此期间你们可以慢慢评估我们的表现。“  
他们握手，由于埃尔文的断臂，伊雷娜改用左手和他相握，自此帕拉迪岛上开始有了铁路、电、钟表和民用工厂，埃尔文要求他们定期把各国的报纸和期刊送来，他们也答应了。  
那六个月是利威尔一生中最清闲的时候，没有巨人要清理，埃尔文的精神状况也不需要他操心，虽然他被要求和埃尔文一起去学外国的语言，但也不算什么非常痛苦的事，过了四个月，他已经可以熟练地阅读和使用世界通用语交流。  
埃尔文的计划很简单——至少在那一晚之前利威尔都这么认为——与义勇军联合，与某个国家尝试结盟，在发展现代科技的基础上与马莱开战。这场战争只能赢不能输，也就是说千万人要因此毫无保留地冲上战场与马莱人血战到死。  
这又让利威尔柔软的心肠绞作一团，他不愿意再看到任何死亡了：那对所有人来说，都是一件无法忍受的最坏结果，能活着总比死了好，他永远这么觉得，可到了战场，就会把人逼到一种扭曲的境界，那就是这个人的身心都被残酷的现实和谋杀的负罪感击垮了，宁可死去，也不愿活着。  
他已经见过这个人了，好在上天让这个人活了下来，他再没有勇气去看着这个过程重来一遍。可是，如果这个人执意这样做，而且这个决定对绝大多数人都有好处，他依然会义无反顾地遵循这个人的决定。  
”埃尔文？“韩吉盯着团长，瞪大了她本来就大得愚蠢的眼睛。这时利威尔正靠在埃尔文身后的墙壁上观察着所有人的表情，他自己在前一天晚上的表情的好笑程度一定不亚于这些人，于是不用在大家面前犯蠢这件事也让他对埃尔文充满了感激。  
皮克西斯突然爆发出一阵大笑，声音之大、之诡异，把在场的其余几个人吓呆了，他的眼泪从皱纹里挤出来，他的脸上湿漉漉一片，两只手剧烈地颤抖着。  
”我还以为你呕心沥血对他们做出那副样子是为了什么呢！“他大声说，”太聪明了。太愚蠢了，我们都是蠢蛋！“他挥手，不断地在圆桌上的几个人之间画着圈。  
利威尔罕见地没有出言讥讽。  
“你想出来的计划全都是这个样子，”前一天晚上他咬牙切齿地对埃尔文说，他站在门口，埃尔文在窗边，“我收回之前的话，实现了梦想才没有让你战战兢兢，你根本就是不管不顾了，你这个赌徒。“  
但他在震惊中沉默了一会后，又说：”你的脑子，到底是怎么长的。“  
埃尔文拿起手边的苹果开啃。  
”不要一副’谢谢夸奖’的样子，我没有在夸你。“  
埃尔文不紧不慢把嘴里剩下的一点苹果渣咽下去，走到利威尔身边，将苹果的另一边转过来递到利威尔嘴边让他吃。  
“我们要和马莱的人谈谈，”他一边看着利威尔乖乖吃下一小块果肉一边说，  
“而且不只一次。我们要谈谈，好好谈谈。”

TBC·


	3. 第三章 试探

“他让你写什么？“利威尔倒茶的动作顿住了，韩吉眼巴巴举着杯子正等着滚烫的红茶倾泻其中，她另一只手都拿着牛奶了。她把杯壁磕上茶壶嘴，意思是让他快点，举着很累。”啧。“利威尔皱起眉，给她杯子里灌得满满当当，茶水都从一旁溢出来，烫得韩吉哇哇大叫，赶紧把它放到桌上。”没烫伤吧？“利威尔坐下，眼睛紧紧盯着她的手，”喂，臭四眼，快说。“  
”’臭三眼’。“吉克在他们右手边一把孤零零的椅子上坐着，”还有，为什么我不能坐到桌子旁边去？“  
利威尔把刚放到手边的茶杯一放，拎起吉克的衣领把他提了出去，在他眼前重重摔上房门。  
”太粗暴了！“吉克在门外抗议，“你妈妈就是这么教你的吗？”  
利威尔对着已经张开嘴的韩吉比了个”打住“的手势，再次大步跨到门口，打开房门，往他脸上来了一拳。  
“我鼻子断了！”吉克哀嚎。  
利威尔快要控制不住地微笑了：“反正也会长回去的不是吗？恶心的东西······敢偷听就把你的耳朵一遍遍割下来。“  
吉克暂时安静了下来。  
“好了，说吧。”利威尔回到位置上侧身坐下，左手搭着椅背，右手放桌面，时不时转动面前的茶杯。  
“你好焦虑诶？”韩吉的杯子被她咬在嘴里，双手捧在脸上，杯沿露出两只眼睛。  
利威尔瞥了她一眼。  
“好了好了。埃尔文让我写个关于’我心目中的理想社会’的报告，“韩吉正色，”我不清楚他的意图，但应该不是因为他认为我太闲而要给我找点事干。“  
”他还没有无聊到那种程度······“利威尔赞同。  
“‘这是很关键的一步’，他当时是这么说的。虽然他连你也没有透露，但我仍然选择相信这个只有他自己才允许知道的计划是对我们、对他上次在军团内部宣布的计划是有好处的。”她的气息平稳，看上去兴致不高，若有所思，却也没有消沉的迹象，”我今晚就可以交给他了。“  
”什么？“利威尔皱眉，”这个任务布置了多久了？“  
”四个月吧？“韩吉的语调有了点起伏，“还是五个月，咦？”她想了一会，最后放弃了给出什么精确的时间，她把视线放回利威尔身上，刚好瞧见利威尔因为紧紧握住而发抖的右手。注意到韩吉盯着桌面，利威尔松开了它。  
“利维，”韩吉小声起来，“怎么了？”  
“啊······”利威尔对上她的眼睛，“我大概知道那个老秃子要做什么了。”  
他没有猜错。  
当半个月后的深夜，站在马莱高级饭店的阳台上俯瞰着这座工业城市的时候，利威尔眼前兀地浮现出这次谈话。  
一声通报打断了她的回想：“兵长，“  
利威尔回过头，  
”他们来了。“  
一共三人站在他的房间门口，两个站在后边，身材高大，面无表情；他们前面的人头上顶着绅士礼帽，看不清脸，只是个子和利威尔一样矮小。  
”已经搜过身，暗号也对得上。“让跟他报告。  
这个时候，领头的这个人摘下了他的帽子。  
他一头黑色短发，眼睛像是黑色又像蓝色，像浑浊的冰，在夜里呈现出深色。他看上去很年轻，有着非常秀气的嘴巴，此时忽然朝两旁裂开，对利威尔露出一个显得过于真诚的微笑。  
半个月前，在那次与威利会面过后的两天后，他们通过电话会议再次“见面”了，这次马莱的军方也有参与。他们拒绝直接会面。  
”上一次是由于我们突然到访迫不得已才直接面会，对于他们来说威利已经冒了极大的险，“阿尔敏向他提问，”不见面是因为害怕我们利用巨人之力突袭，对吗，兵长？“  
利威尔同意。  
“其实，马莱拥有的智慧巨人数量仍然要多于我们。他们选择不会面，我想，是因为他们和中东联合军的交战前线仍然非常需要巨人战士队，他们无法承受任何额外的战损；还有另一个或许十分重要的猜想——“阿尔敏犹豫了，”但是我也没有什么根据罢了，我也不确定······“  
”说。“  
”在他们看来，我们所派来和他们协商的人物对帕拉迪岛的重要程度远不及他们对马莱的紧要，甚至在他们眼里我们本身对艾尔迪亚战略指导上的作用可能根本无足轻重。”阿尔敏的眼里，胆怯、不确定和坚定奇妙地交织在一起，他迫切地需要着肯定。  
说明我们的性命暂时不会被暗杀所困扰，而且可以就着这个空当执行下一步计划。利威尔稍稍安心了。假如真如你所预料的、阿尔敏所猜测的这样，那你就再一次赢了与命运的赌局，埃尔文。  
”巨人战士队的移交暂缓，“元帅那一方的人告诉他，由于看不到元帅的表情，利威尔只好根据传话人的语气做出这个决定无论如何无法在这次谈判中改变的判断，”直至马莱-中东战争结束后，再商讨战士队的去留，在此之前，艾尔迪亚帝国无权擅自移动战士队队员至帕拉迪岛。“  
利威尔将话筒拿开，放在手边的圆形小几上，故意停顿了许久后才重新与对方连接：“可以接受。”  
“如果已经有带走的战士队成员，请尽快归还。”  
“我们不可能还回超大型巨人。”利威尔即答。  
对面沉默了。  
“任何，”传话员强调，“任何带走的，仍然存活的战士队队员，超大型巨人除外。”  
“没有任何战士队成员跟我们接触过，”利威尔回答他，“怎么，你们把你们的士兵弄丢了吗？”对面放下暂时搁下电话的声音，一直没有发声的威利方也放下了话筒。没过多久，他们又重新回到了线上。  
“必须要确保你们的意图和我们能够达成一致，”威利发话了，“这是惯例。”  
当晚，听到利威尔复述到这里的时候埃尔文忍不住抽动了一下嘴角：“很好地解释他们近几十年欠缺考虑的国际战略·······”他评价道，“即使缺乏经验，我也可以看出来他对于墙外社会的经济和国际关系缺乏严谨的研究，但他并不愚蠢。”  
“在指定日期，所有的战士队队员必须到齐，并将监管权移交由给艾尔迪亚帝国使用。所有的，”利威尔模仿着元帅传话员的口吻说，“所有的战士队队员，一个都不能少。”  
又是一阵静默，在电话线的静噪中，利威尔却可以感受到对面焦灼的争论。最后，他们答应了。  
”巨人战士队对于马莱的重要性显而易见，我们不打算逼迫你们立刻转移监管权，毕竟正是出于不希望看到无谓的死亡的愿望，才有了今天的交涉。“利威尔缓缓地、拖长了尾音，说，”马莱的领袖是艾尔迪亚裔，而马莱的军队也与艾尔迪亚人有着不可分离、紧密的关系，一时的分离对于马莱人一定是痛苦的，对于你们的军队来说更是如此。“  
希望你够聪明，元帅。他想。这词可真够长的，你最好不要枉费了我一番背词的心思。  
这次交涉以双方就战士队队员移交的具体日期的推移达成了一致为结束。  
第二天，利威尔收到了一封信，用蓝色烫金的火漆封口，然而并没有印纹。他戴上手套小心拆开来，阿尔敏在旁边看着。金发少年站在天鹅绒窗帘旁，越过绿色玻璃灯罩的台灯悄悄阅读士兵长的回信。  
让、科尼被命令将它塞到城市广场上一处偏僻雕塑的缝隙中，并且轮流守在原地，直到取走信件的人还回回信为止，再将它带回来。通过这样曲折的方法，马莱元帅与艾尔迪亚调查兵团团长实现了奇妙的沟通，并在半个月后，元帅愿意稍微在现实中迈出一小步。  
这就是为什么这个人会在这里。  
这个矮个子的男人迈着大步朝利威尔靠过来，一边脱下他右手的手套。看上去就以为他会紧紧握住利威尔的手，然而，在两只手互相触碰的一瞬间，他的力气却是虚浮的，这个人手臂上被他自己故意做出青筋暴突的样子，事实上，他只是虚虚地抓上利威尔的手。  
“来自维特根施坦因的菲利克斯【Felix von Wittgenstein】。“他用热情的语调向利威尔打招呼，同时他一直微微握动着士兵长的手，他的声音像是涉世未深的青年学生，和他的手一样柔软，和纱绸一样带着无伤大雅的粗糙颗粒。他的眼睛由于过于清澈而让他整个人显得极为不真实，和橱窗里的娃娃一样，盯着他看啊看，“很高兴能够见到你。”  
“利威尔。”士兵长平静地回应。  
“那么，我们该从哪里开始呢······”  
夜色之下，城市的另一头，一个不起眼的小印刷厂里也正如火如荼地进行着工作。  
“同志们，”一个工人，穿着马裤，衬衫，手里挥动着一顶贝雷帽，他的脸挺长，头发上有个顺时针的旋，“我们要抓紧了，下一个星期，第一次集会就要开展，明天一定要把宣传单都印出来。“  
工人们纷纷应和着，印刷机”嘎吱嘎吱“作响，一张张红色海报和宣传单从两台机器里不断滚出，有人在晾干未干的颜料，有人在抄写，也有人在搬运着纸张他走下门口的台阶，到他的同志们中间去：“这些统治阶级、资产阶级，整体嚷嚷着驱逐艾尔迪亚人，为得是我们的未来，我们的生活，可是呢？他们欠着我们的债，用我们的血汗、我们的生命去跟别人打无谓的丈，而我们所谓的领袖，居然也不过是艾尔迪亚人。  
”他们欺骗我们，以为我们是牲畜，连如此简单的真相都看不透。我们现在，吃不起面包、买不起香肠、租不起房子，这是艾尔迪亚人直接造成的吗？不是！假如我们的国家是由我们自己领导，我们的生活也不会这样悲惨！假如我们的决策由我们自己来做，艾尔迪亚人也没有机会苟活至今！  
“我们现在最大的敌人，不时帕拉迪岛，不是中东的那些国家们，他们的工人们也跟我们一样受着资产阶级的压迫。我们最大的敌人，就是现在靠着巨人之力，借着国债打仗的那些’领袖’，”  
他说得非常激动，脸上绯红一片，他的同志们也被他鼓动得愤怒、激动了起来。  
“要面包，不要战争！”他们喊道，  
”消灭统治阶级，消灭资本主义！：“  
他把帽子一甩，举起拳头和他们一同高呼，他红色的短发在白织灯下显得格外刺眼。  
TBC.


	4. 第四章 孩子们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *这章莱纳和艾主席出现
> 
> *艾伦还是决定要搞事情

他说：”贾碧，不要再锤墙了。“她没有听。

她的姨妈告诉她：“我的头有点痛，贾碧，能让我休息会吗？”她放下双手，走到桌旁给姨妈倒了一杯水，放到她的手中。

他们的新房子里好多窗户，木窗沿，白色亚麻布的窗帘时不时被夏天傍晚的风撩起一角，在茶几上缓慢地翻飞。墙壁上铺着墨绿色墙纸，所有的家具就和在家里一样，没有装饰，但墙角没有霉菌，空气里也没有家乡那座城市常年不散的、工业城市特有的煤味和工厂里焚烧东西的臭气，天上没有云彩，四下到处都是野鸟和松鼠。那些城墙伫立在他们的窗户里，和天空连在一起，他们是巨人的皮肤，他们是艾尔迪亚人，他们是她的敌人。

“啊！”她爆发出一声嚎叫，夺门而出。

“贾碧！”法尔科追上她，从身后将她扑倒在地，“你要去哪里，冷静一点。”

她挣开他的束缚，从地上爬起来，还想往走廊的尽头跑。

“你要去哪里啊？我们在岛上！”他狼狈地撑起自己，冲她喊道，“你要游回去吗？”

她再次停下了，转过头来，咬牙切齿地瞪着他，慢慢挪动着脚步回到他身旁，两只手紧紧捉住他的肩膀。

”还有一年，“她气得浑身发抖，”还有一年，我就可以成为战士队候补生，还有一年，我就能有机会把所有人从这种境况中解救出来，”她大力摇晃自己的同伴，好像他就是造成如今状况的罪魁祸首，而她在代替所有人质问他，“现在，我们和这群恶魔混在一起，这算什么？”

法尔科惊恐又迷茫地看着她：“我不知道······”

贾碧将他摔在一旁，揪住自己的头发，直到它们全都散乱披下，还有少许被她自己握在手中，她带着恨意看着他，尽管他跟这件事的发生一丁点关系也没有，可她也不知道向谁发脾气了，因为她根本不知道现在帕拉迪岛是谁在统治，于是她干脆决定加深对艾尔迪亚人的怨恨以平息她的怒气。

“当初抛弃了我们，现在又把我们接过来，”她说，“是预感到自己马上就要被灭掉的命运，要拉着我们一起去死吧！”

法尔科没有再反驳她这一通从各方面来说都没有道理可言的发泄，因为他看到帕拉迪岛的士兵端着枪，在楼梯间出现。士兵个层个层地通知他们下来，没有告诉他们这番举动的目的。

大多数人都打开房门，战战兢兢又犹豫着，在自己的房门前观望，等陆续有那么星零几个人从楼上下来，才终于有人跟上去，过了一会儿，两个看上去是兄弟的小伙子也从贾碧和法尔科身边走过，这一下，又有几户人家动身了。

“布朗太太？”他探头，往房间里看去。她坐在床上一动不动，天色已经很暗了，夕阳的紫红余晖尝试拉动她的手指，可她依旧不为所动，它们带着惋惜从她的脚边退下，从窗台的花朵旁漫步而过，留下一阵暖意，告诉她：它们明天还会再来。

法尔科走到她身边，弯下腰去：”布朗太太，我们要到楼下去——“他把尾音咽下，因为他瞧见了她脸颊上滚落的泪水，和老妇人眼眶中还噙着的泪光。这个孩子吓坏了，大人如果流泪，他该怎么办？他一点头绪也没有，而且感到害怕。这些人是他的保护者，他的引导者，可如果他的引路人都失去了带领她自己的欲望，他就更不可能找到正确的方向，他在黑暗中无所事事，又一动也不敢动。

这时，贾碧走过来，拉住她的右手。

他们一言不发，布朗太太在非常长的一段时间过后，最终轻轻反握住了这个孩子牵住她的双手。

“莱纳。”她一遍遍念着这个名字，“莱纳，莱纳。”

“莱纳。”

战士从他的报告书中抬起头。

”做好准备，夜袭要开始了。“

战士表示他做好准备了，不过他还有话要问：”上周我寄回家的信，为什么还没有回信？“

”我不知道。“传令兵生硬地回答，他没有多做解释便离开了，留下悄声叹气的士兵。这个士兵用他两只粗糙的大掌盖住自己的脸，不知道在哀伤些什么。过了大概一两分钟，远处就响起了炮火声，一时间前线上震耳欲聋，火光冲天。

”是燃烧弹！躲避！“前线士兵的大喊甚至传到了他所在的指挥部。”操他妈该死的猪——“一声巨响过后，他没有再听到这个人的声音了。

什么时候，才能结束啊，这一切。他趴到桌上，堵上耳朵。有人来砸他的门：”莱纳副长，请赶快登上飞艇！“

他把自己拖向门口，喊道：”马上来。“关门之前，他看着桌上还没写完的报告书，再次重重的叹气。

好多人都在等着他。

这座城市原本属于马莱，两个星期前中东联合军一场漂亮的登陆战将它夺了过去，今天要趁着夜晚，中东联合军措手不及的时候把这个出海口抢回来。不然，一旦形成了内凹的战线，战局形势对于马来便会变得十分不利。

机舱的角度上，莱纳得以俯视整场战役的走向，黑蓝色的海洋中金黄一片，那圆形的堡垒在马莱自己的大炮攻击下岿然不动，反而是中东联合军的燃烧弹和战略炮不断打击着马莱的进攻线。

是时候该到我了。莱纳想，但是他还没有收到指令。

“咔。”驾驶舱的门开了。

他站起身，准备穿上降落伞：“是要出发——”

“嗯。”埃尔文蓝色的眼睛在机舱的钢铁墙壁对战场火光的反射中静静注视着他，“要出发了。”

吉克从埃尔文身后探出头。

“兵长，”阿尔敏问利威尔，“团长现在，是不是也在马莱？因为每天晚上他都能给我们打来电话。”

“啊。”利威尔回答，他端详着手里一个叫“打火机”的东西，他有点怕火，而它的开关又离出火口那么近，为了不在小孩子面前感到难堪，他便一直没有试图去点燃它，只是翻来覆去地观察。

他还记得那个年轻人当时给他点火的样子，莫名其妙的，他本能地感知到危险的接近。

“您要来根香烟吗？”他当时临走时问利威尔，从西装内侧口袋里掏出一个小小的、银质的盒子，他把卡扣打开，伸到利威尔面前，里面整整齐齐的码着两排用纸包裹的细圆柱，盒子的两扇合页一边一排，各自一条横着的铝片固定着它们。在利威尔有任何反应之前，他紧接着问：“还是您不会抽？”

利威尔只好接下，他们当时已经站起来了，菲利克斯准备跟他告辞。他提前从书本中对马莱的香烟文化有所了解，这个国家几乎人人抽烟，而且无论什么场合都要来一根，像之前看到的女人们，和码头的卸货工人，聊天的时候要抽，工作的时候也要叼着，报纸上也是香烟广告。

年轻人凑过来给他点火，两个人离得非常近，打火机的火苗在他们两张脸之间燃烧，他和菲利克斯，一共两对一模一样、灰蓝色的眼睛在空中交汇，就是在这，他清楚地“什么都没有看见”。 

这个人眼睛里什么都没有，除了一阵隐藏在虚假的礼貌和热情下空虚的疯狂，这种类人的眼神几乎能把任何人都吓倒，之所以用“类人”来形容此类人，是因为他们没有人类最最基本的特性，不过模仿着人类在人们身边生活，由于缺乏这种特性，他们反而往往能站在人类社会的高处，转身俯视着普罗大众。

但是，无论如何，他仍然比利威尔要年轻得多，他的演技对于天生有着极高观察力的利威尔来说，还是过于拙劣，也许他已骗过了他身边的所有人？

这有什么用呢？尽管利威尔洞察了他的本质，其余的一切，利威尔都看不出来。

“我母亲对你们所提到的冰爆石和黑金竹很感兴趣，”他告诉利威尔，“是的，我不是军方的人；我的母亲只不过从军方那里得来一点消息，与他们沟通过后，派我来与你们交涉，正如信中讲的那样。“

维特根施坦因，马莱国内最大的钢铁企业董事长和投资者家族的姓氏，军队的枪、炮和大多数武器都要钢铁，而且这个家族也参与军火生产和设计，他们与马莱军方有着莫大的联系。埃尔文是这样对利威尔说的，他希望利威尔能从初次会面中尽可能得到多的信息。

该怎么办，埃尔文。利威尔盯着这个滔滔不绝的年轻人，想。

维特根施坦因显得太坦诚了，他把什么都说了，摊开给利威尔看，他反而什么都无法从这个少爷身上看出来。

”我们与军队的联系是很紧密的，如果我们从你们这里买卖资源用于军火和制造业，就代表了军方也对这个行为是默许的。我们马莱和你们一直是有着似乎不可调和的敌对的关系，元帅和领袖都不希望和你们有任何来往，并且最好和中东一打完就对你们发动总攻。“他真诚地看着利威尔，

”但是呢，我的家族对做生意也是很渴望的，利威尔先生，

“你们给出这个条件，意味着军方与我的家族，和戴巴家族要割裂开来，并且协助你们推翻现有政权，才有可能实现长久交易。”

“对。”利威尔回答，“那么你们肯做吗？”

“很好，我会与我的母亲交流这件事，等下次你们将这两样材料的样本带来，我会再来与您见面的。”年轻人看上去很高兴。

利威尔不知道该说什么了，他觉得，对方这幅态度，算是同意了，太顺利了，顺利地过了头。这其中一定有什么不对，他确信自己搞砸了什么，在他悄悄瞥着站在门旁阿尔敏苍白的脸色时，他更加确定了这一点。他的全身瞬间被冷汗浸湿，更可怕的是，那一周，埃尔文没有来电话，而且就此断了联系，他不得不与阿尔敏独自二人应对着马莱的钢铁企业，直到两周后。

他和埃尔文通完电话，只觉得力不从心，劳累不已。

他所有的孩子，都不再是孩子了。

在帕拉迪岛内陆的某个射击场，理论上、法律上是为他的儿子的某个少年面无表情地举起了枪，在他绿色的虹膜中，倒映着无数条暂未死的灵魂，他扣动扳机，射中的却只是一个标靶罢了。

“三笠，”他叫着自己身旁的姑娘，“你希望我们，彻底地活在和平中，再也没有威胁吗？”

她给他递上弹药，犹疑了一会儿，盯着他的后脑勺，话语中压抑着迫切：”希望。“

艾伦点点头，再次瞄准了那块靶。

“太好了。”

TBC.


	5. 第五章 陌生人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *这章主要是文和莱宝

世界上有这么一种人，他们生在不那么富裕的小市民阶级中，长大后也不可避免地继承了他们父母的命运，却觉得自己是带着在某种方面异于常人的天赋降生在这世上，迄今为止的所有不顺不过是由于自己低微的出身而让它不得不埋没，只要命运肯给予他们机会，他们准能干出一番惊天动地的事业来。  
弗里茨·穆勒就是这样一个人。  
他以前从没上过战场，连战争是什么样都未曾见过，因此他怀抱着年轻人常有的对打仗的憧憬和一腔抱负在征兵处填上了自己的名字。一方面是为了这个，另一方面，他的未婚妻埃里卡非要他拿出钻石戒指才肯嫁给他不可，他一个银行小职员哪里有那么多钱买她想要的那种戒指呢？可假如他能在军队里得到个军衔什么的，士官也好，最好战争结束时他能当上个上校，那戒指就不成问题了，他挑剔的岳父母也不能再挑他的刺了——军官！多么光荣又体面的职业。  
“你可一定要回来。”临行前，他特意去和埃里卡道别，她站在家门口的小院里，把的手帕塞进他胸前的口袋里，一双蓝眼睛里含着不舍的泪，”到时候你就是军官啦，我嫁给你，爸爸妈妈也不会再刁难你了。“  
他向她保证一定打了胜仗风风光光地回来，接着马不停蹄地赶到火车站登上了运兵的火车到北部遥远的前线去。  
“士兵！”上尉把他叫醒，“你在干什么？拿好你的枪，准备冲锋了。”  
他狠狠地抖了一下，从半梦半醒的回忆回到战壕里，上尉见他已经醒过来，上下扫了他两眼，走到别处去了。弗里茨爬上梯子，他被排到了第一个，等过了几分钟，发令后，他就要成为他这一组里最先冲上战场的士兵。他用手扶正自己的钢盔，两只脚不听使唤地使劲抖着，他朝左看，锯齿状的战壕连绵至漆黑的海边，他朝右看，它们延伸至凄冷的荒原，前边灯火通明，还有被敌人占领的城市的探照灯，一晃一晃的，在他前方不到两百米的地方来回巡逻。  
他面前的梯子上爬了一只蚂蚁，它围着弗里茨的手指转着圈，过了几秒，它尝试往木梯子的缝隙钻去。弗里茨抬手，打算碾死它。  
”出发了，士兵！“上尉在他背上踹了一脚，他险些摔下来，这时，两侧的战壕上已经响起了呐喊声。他哆哆嗦嗦，拎着自己的枪，一咬牙，上了地面，可他跑不动，他歪着脚，看着战友从自己身旁一个个冲到前面去。”跑起来！“上尉也上来了，他的嗓门特别大，在弗里茨的耳边狂吼，他提着弗里茨的领子往前面拽，于是弗里茨只好软着脚跑起来。  
士兵的脑子里只剩下跑，他往前快跑，瞪着他的眼睛，跑啊跑啊，比所有人都要快了，上尉在他后面大叫，他也听不懂，在黑暗和探照灯底下一个劲往前冲，这个人以为这是什么跑步比赛，跑到终点，他就能抱着奖杯回家。  
”是燃烧弹，躲避！”上尉的吼叫划破了战场上空，带来一团接一团的火焰，弗里茨跌倒在地上，再也站不起来，“操他妈的该死的猪——”他大张着他的嘴，一动不动地注视着其中一团火直直砸向他的脑袋。  
轰炸还在继续，莱纳于是用双手抱住了自己的头颅，他要把所有的巨响和冲锋的呐喊都隔绝掉，再也不能进入他的噩梦中。  
“莱纳。”  
埃尔文叫他，但他只是将自己手臂收得更紧，像坐在囚车里的死刑犯一般无意识又绝望地前后轻轻摇晃自己。  
“莱纳。”埃尔文重复着。  
吉克叛变了。这是他得出的结论，他不想去研究这个中原因，也不想去了解它的过程，他也不去质疑，他的精力已全都耗尽了，尽管他还没有参与到他脚下激烈的战斗中，他却已经在苦战中败下阵来。  
皮克，那是皮克，还有波尔克，他们在下面等着你了，莱纳。他从敞开的机舱里看到，他的战友、他的同伴在高耸的城墙下奔跑，他们摧毁了中东联合军的重机枪防线，尝试登上它们，又一次一次为了躲避反巨人炮的攻击不得不从高处摔下，继而重复着这个过程。  
“你想要什么？”他问。  
埃尔文回答：”给你指条出路。“  
出路？什么出路，他没有出路可循。莱纳对埃尔文将要说什么没有兴趣，同时，他又对此很好奇，因为埃尔文肯定不是个真的来拯救他的大善人，他这么说，是要给他提供某个能摆脱现在这一切的方案，来帮助埃尔文他们自己吗？可是他内心的怠惰却也无法让他真正开始考虑什么，他一面被毫无思考的感性的焦急支配，为了下方的战局操心，一面，他确实的内心只是感到胆怯。  
这是噩梦吧？为什么，明明以为这一切就要结束了。  
“不，你想要什么？“莱纳又问。  
埃尔文用他仅剩的那条胳膊撑住膝盖，莱纳注意到他瞎了一只眼睛，另一只完好的一眨不眨地盯着他。埃尔文沉默了，他们互相看着，过了好一会，埃尔文才开口：”和你们想要的不一样。“  
“你不能死，你无法赎罪，但你也不想赎罪，莱纳，你所做的不过是逃避、逃避、再逃避，所想的不过是麻木，所求的是无耻的：一个自己终结的、但英雄般的光荣的死亡。“  
莱纳不说话。  
“那么多人的死亡，艾尔迪亚人、中东人、马莱人，都是由于你的愚蠢、你的无知和你的冷漠，因为它明明有别的方法，你却没有想到，这都是你的错。道路是客观存在的，你为什么不能够想到它？即使别人是活在这个世界上的，为什么你就放弃了思考这个选择？  
“马莱的侵略主张和它原本的意图，你不会看不到的，莱纳，你想过怎么去终结这样不和平的主张吗？还是你只是想着收容区的艾尔迪亚人，还是你只是想要被人歌颂而已？你意识到了，你想到了，为什么你不去实行；你没有意识到，你从未想过另外的办法，凭什么那些士兵、那些孩子、那些父亲母亲，要因为你的无知付出生命的代价！”  
“你的战友，那些另外的巨人继承者也没有那样的意识啊。这也不是你的责任。如果你这样想，那么你，就更可以确定是个懦弱的小人。你把责任往别人身上推，想着：哦，因为他们没有这个责任，他们没有思考，我就顺理成章不这样做。  
“都是你的错，莱纳。你的罪就是将自己的责任和自己所犯下的错误往无辜的人民和你的战友身上推，你有承担过任何的后果吗？我问你！”  
埃尔文大声质问他，金发保持着那个姿态不动，可是他的声音在莱纳的颅腔和飞艇的内腔中激烈地震动，他的面容在莱纳看来是狰狞的，是下地狱之前审判他的上帝，在听闻他不愿悔过的逆忤之言后向他露出对恶魔的态度。  
他的思维早就抛弃了他脆弱的精神而去了，这一段话里的一些词把他刺痛了、将他鞭挞得血肉模糊了，其中的逻辑他无力深究，他只是在迷惘中更加痛苦，更加焦急也更加对一切都不以为意。  
这还用你来说吗？为什么，就不能闭嘴呢？他想。如果是要来杀我的，就赶快动手吧。埃尔文从帕拉迪岛跑过来，他是来报仇的，他一定还带着调查兵团，来向他，向马莱，向他的家乡复仇来了。这都是噩梦，不真实，在飞艇上，在他的战场上，艾尔迪亚人来干什么，对吧？这都是虚假的，他太累了，要赶紧躺下休息，他不要再做任何事了，睡下之后，他不要再醒来了。  
莱纳张开他的嘴，将它撑得大大的，在沉默中崩溃着尖叫，他做出一个匪夷所思的姿势，头颅埋进自己的双腿之间，两只手在头顶上方紧紧相交，在制服上抓出一道道划痕。  
“我现在给你提供另一条道路，你要不要走，你要不要向至少所有死去的人和半死的人的一半赎罪？”  
埃尔文听见莱纳悄悄发出力竭的呜咽。  
“我要让马莱疯狂的自毁行动停下来，这对所有人都有好处，它要被限制，世界要被限制，帕拉迪岛也需要所有国家的监督才能把所有艾尔迪亚人拯救出来。秩序的建立离不开你，莱纳。”他把语气放缓，身体向后仰去，放松下来。  
“你想要什么？”莱纳发出嘶嘶声。  
利威尔心神不宁。  
他对着一堆书埋头苦读，继续着这来到马莱之前他一直坚持的工作。可是，他所学习的越多，他便越深觉自己知道的越少，他在学习上向来没有天赋，他所有的只不过是他自身的好胜心和超乎常人的耐力，或许还有一点天生带着的观察力。  
“他们的社会和我们的非常不一样，利维。”几个星期前埃尔文在电话中这样告诉他，“除了设身处地在马莱人中间生活，去读他们的报纸、他们的文学作品、他们的论著，这是非常必要的；不仅是马莱，最好是任何一个国家都读一读。“  
虽然这正是到达马莱之前他们天天所在做的工作之一，但是埃尔文再强调了一遍，说明埃尔文注意到利威尔对它的重视还没有达到要求的程度，提醒利威尔要比原来花上更多的时间和精力在它上面。  
同时，那个大少爷维特根施坦因似乎对他们也十分殷勤；很明显，戴巴、军方也借助他的力量监视着他们。利威尔不得不在白天绞尽脑汁应对这个马莱人，晚上和阿尔敏对着从市立图书馆里借来的书秉烛夜读。  
自从上次他出了差错以来，他就处处提防菲利克斯，每一句、每一个词他都嚼碎了慢慢分析，因此他的话变得很少，他的神经绷得很紧，脾气则更差。  
“这东西好冰喔！“莎夏大口吞下一种叫做“冰淇淋”的食物，在大街上喊起来。  
“这是什么？！“  
“你们也来吃吃看！”  
“之前一再交代了不要表现得那么明显······”利威尔看着他们，他原本想发火，不过看着这群孩子兴奋的样子，他认为那就是没有什么必要的了，“小声点吧。“  
“小朋友，要不要来根甜甜的糖果啊？”  
他听到有小贩的叫卖声，港口嘈杂的环境让利威尔不禁感到头疼。  
“在叫你呢。”直到呼吸喷到他的耳边，他才意识到这声“小朋友”指的是自己。  
什么，是蝙蝠吗，视力真是差得不行。  
利威尔转过头去看那是谁，穿着奇装异服的小贩顿时大声赞叹：“真是帅气！你是捣蛋小子吗？“  
“您别再纠缠我的朋友啦。”  
他们一齐看向马路上停着的那辆汽车，它后座的车窗被完全打下来，维特根施坦因把左手搭在窗沿上，从他的西装袖口里露出一只小巧的皮带腕表，他摘下帽子朝利威尔致以，利威尔按照马莱人的习惯也稍微将自己的帽子向上稍微提了提。  
“请上来吧，”他盯着利威尔，笑起来，“我又要跟您带来好消息了。”  
TBC.


	6. 第六章 钢铁

“怎么啦？”  
维特根施坦因将车窗摇下一点缝隙，把香烟搁在上面抖了抖烟灰，  
“您不打算说些什么吗？”  
利威尔从侧面打量他，双唇紧闭。  
他慢慢把车窗摇上，哼起利威尔从未听过的调子，一边从外套内侧的口袋里掏出一张折叠了三次的薄纸，食指和中指夹着递到利威尔眼前，他清清嗓子，说：”后天我们想和您进行一次正式的会谈。“  
利威尔接过那张纸，展开来，仔细上上下下读了两遍，收到自己的口袋里。  
”你应该把它给我吗“  
”不，一点都不。“维特根施坦因坦然地回答，”以下的发言全都是我个人情感所然，与马莱的军方、戴巴家、我的家族都没有关系——好吧，和我家里的生意还是有很大的关系，不过也并没有经过我母亲的同意——我想，如果是为了马莱人着想，与你们合作以尽早结束这种局面未免不是一件好事。  
利威尔斜着眼扫过他的眼睛，接着很快地收回目光，保持沉默。  
”没有艾尔迪亚人，我们马莱人什么也不是；但是没有艾尔迪亚人，我们什么也不是。这一切都是我们自己造成的。我们的领袖是艾尔迪亚人，我们的军队也是艾尔迪亚人，我们只有真正地脱离你们，才能让我们双方都有一个更好的未来。”  
“因此，我个人会尽全力协助你们。”  
他把烟熄了，转头对着利威尔：“您还是不打算说些什么吗？”  
见利威尔没有反应，他倒并不着急，双手叠在膝盖上继续哼着刚刚未能完结的调子。  
“这个人，他有一把刀”  
“但是你看不见它“  
“一个人在拐角处走——”  
他突然停住了，像是突然想到了什么似地从右侧的车门中抽出一张报纸，他把内页打开翻到一篇文章那，在利威尔的腿上摊开，指给利威尔看。  
“您今早看到这篇文章了吗？”  
《剥削阶级带来的大灾难！》，显眼的标题刺入利威尔的眼睛里，不过，他依旧是像块石头一般毫无变化，只是眨了一下眼睛，抬起头带着询问的眼光对上维特根施坦因的眼睛。  
年轻人问：“这就是后果，对吗？我们这样的社会，自己造成的后果？”  
利威尔阴沉着脸盯着他。  
维特根施坦因收回报纸：“那么后天见，利威尔先生。”  
利威尔将帽子抬了抬，拉开车门就要走。  
”等一下，“他被人叫住，由于他半个身子已经探出车外，维特根施坦言不得不撑着自己朝他倾斜过来，“我建议您明天不要出门，您的下属也是。”  
“明天他们会有游行。”维特根施坦因补充了一句，歪头指着那张报纸。  
利威尔顿了顿，向他道谢，之后马上离开了那辆车。  
”兵长。“调查兵们向他靠过来，阿尔敏尤为担忧地站在稍远处看着他。  
”他说了什么？“让问他。  
利威尔把手心的汗悄悄在裤腿上擦干，隔着布料，那张纸灼烧着他的手。他既兴奋，同时也恐惧着，由于完全不知该对现状做出什么反应，他失去了指引，从而完全陷入了一种几乎是六神无主又盲目高兴的状态。  
在稍稍冷静下来后他原想回答：团长的计划很成功；但考虑到调查兵们对这个计划还一无所知，他改口：“明天和义勇兵的会面得取消。”  
监禁义勇兵高层的事只有驻扎兵团的团长、他、韩吉和埃尔文及几个士兵知情，这几个孩子还不知道，马莱的义勇兵方也由于吉克的缘故对这件事完全不知情，因此直到现在他们还在给利威尔班提供着帮助。  
“为什么？”  
“明天会很乱，他们的jing/茶会上街驱赶人群。如果不想被误伤打成猪头，乖乖呆在酒店里吧。”  
一群人恢复半解散状态，他和阿尔敏对视一眼，跟在几个调查兵后面，等到了稍微僻静的地方，阿尔敏便向利威尔靠了过来。  
“兵长，”他说，”现在通知义勇兵，会不会有点太迟了？市政厅地铁站离这里大概要两个小时，中间人联系他们也要看时机，之后还要回复我们······“  
利威尔不发话，他也在思考。  
”如果他们没能及时回复，或者坚持明天见面，我们还去吗？“  
”那也只能去了啊······“利威尔回答。他对游行这整件事没有任何的具象的轮廓，既然马莱的安保部门都要因此出动，他只能将其想象成一种市民与政府之间的大型暴力冲突事件，对于它要如何进行他完全没有头绪。  
在他的印象里，这种事情该是被完全禁止的。帕拉迪岛上的宪兵曾经甚至有权利掌控所有的媒体和大众的通信内容，只是为了维持王政的稳定。现下的政策虽然有所放松，然而岛内记者们由于自身对于新政权主观上的信任，导致他们事实上也无事可干，报纸上尽是报道些良家妇女为得病死去的丈夫殉情等类似的破事。  
阿尔敏点点头，他总是一副欲言又止的样子，然而每当利威尔询问他的时候，他又像受了什么惊吓一样连连否认，利威尔渐渐明白这是他思考时的标志，他的观点正被他自己严谨地质疑，到了阿尔敏认为应该说出来的时候，他自然会决定说出来的。  
有时候这不是件好事，他害怕出错，进而带来什么不可挽回的结果，所以不免表现得优柔寡断，有人会将它误解为唯唯诺诺。  
现在，阿尔敏的脸上就透出了这样的神色。  
“你有什么，“利威尔寻找着一个可以准确形容的词语，”······发现吗？”  
阿尔敏迟疑地喃喃道：”啊，应该并没有吧。“  
”啧。“  
“我想说的是，”看到利威尔的皱眉，阿尔敏赶紧改口，可是他依然看上去像是在说什么很难以启齿的事，“如果您不把菲利克斯刚刚对您说的事全都告诉我，我没有办法尽到我的全力来帮我们所有人。”  
利威尔点点头，从口袋里拿出了那张纸。  
“还有一件事，在您给我讲之前，如果可以，您可以告诉我，艾伦在整个计划里是个什么样的角色吗？”接过那张小纸片的时候，阿尔敏对他说。  
“这个我一时间说不清楚。我只能告诉你，他现在在岛上跟你们另一个朋友在一起，她作为他的半个保护者和看管者，他会很安全的。”  
阿尔敏没再问什么。  
大约两周前，帕拉迪岛秘密监狱。  
“你来这里干什么？”艾伦被守卫挡在了门外。  
“我想到了一件很重要的事，”他对守卫说，头发长长了一点，发尾已经碰到了他的脖子下方，“我已经和韩吉代团长通知过了，她允许我来和耶雷娜交流这件事。”  
“不行！”守卫厉声拒绝他，“请离开，耶格尔先生！”  
“好吧，“艾伦瞥了他一眼，”谢谢您。”三笠站在他身后，两个人安静地从楼梯上离开。守卫冷汗直流，松了一口气。  
他们从旋转楼梯来到地上层，从简易搭建的木房里走出来，外面包了一层防水布，除了两根一遍一根相互对应的火把没有其他任何照明设备，整个房间显得阴暗无比。  
掀开布，外层堆了厚厚好几层茅草，艾伦率先钻出去，抖掉落在他军团制服和头发上的干草，三笠紧随其后。外头是一望无际的麦田，麦浪在夏末的风中上下翻滚，浅蓝色的穹顶下几片云恬静地躺在大地上，离顶上有好远的距离，在黄绿色的麦子上投下不规则的阴影。  
“没有人被关在那里面。”艾伦望着这片美丽的景色，“他们已经被埃尔文处决掉了。”  
三笠惊异地看着他的后背。  
过了好一会，她问：”你怎么能确定呢，艾伦？“  
”不然还能是怎样？“  
”也许，也许是——“  
”三笠，“艾伦打断了她的话，”这是件好事。“  
姑娘停下了，又变得沉默寡言起来。  
”我要把这件事告诉义勇兵，但是不能提前被调查兵团，或者驻扎兵团、宪兵团知道。“他转过来对她说，”你不会告诉韩吉的，对吧。”  
三笠摇摇头。  
“埃尔文团长或许曾经是个值得把未来托付的人，但是，自从那天之后他就失去了点东西，我能感受到。他现在，不管他有什么计划，都是在尝试向着世界变向屈服。他失去了做出果断决策的能力，变得不敢牺牲和不会思考了——帕拉迪岛不能再盲目相信他。“这个十六岁的少年这样断言。  
”我从记忆里看到了世界对艾尔迪亚人，至少是我们岛上的艾尔迪亚人怀有怎样愚蠢的恨意，他们就是想要抹除我们，尽管我们也和他们一样是人类，一样向往着自由和美好的生活、尝试保护自己身边所爱的人，”说这话的时候他紧紧盯着三笠，女孩子的脸“腾”的一下红了，她不由自主抬手攥紧了自己的围巾。  
“事实上只有一个方法可以从无休止的争斗和死亡中拯救我们，我怀疑埃尔文团长是明白这一点的，不过出于某种原因他没有相信。“艾伦接着言之凿凿地说着。  
”因为他们，我们不得不退居墙内，沦为被圈养在那高大围墙中的牲畜，在他们来袭的时候毫无反击之力，默默承受；那些死去的士兵、死去的无辜的人，他们的性命难道就这么微不足道吗？我们现在为了某种根本不可能的计划，强迫自己把他们的死亡都忘记掉，去向他们低下头委曲求全！“  
”那你的计划是什么，艾伦？“  
艾伦短暂地闭上了嘴。  
”你只需要，相信我就够了，三笠。“他是这么回答的。  
“我们所承受的痛苦，他们也必须要尝一尝；我们的后代，也绝对不会再经受这样痛苦的事。”  
TBC.


	7. 第七章 第一滴血

一众人在酒店房间里等到十二点，之后，科尼和让先离开，过了五分钟莎夏与阿尔敏随后，又过了大约七分钟，利威尔再动身。  
他把怀表揣进怀里，戴上帽子，在镜子前仔细端详了一遍自己，接着踱步至阳台上四处张望了一会，北边街道吵闹声不止，从上午八点开始到九点已经有过骚乱，这时又开始了。由于林立的房子的缘故，他看不着具体的情形。这与预测的不一样。他担心着，因为昨晚带回来的消息表明：义勇兵认为游行最多持续三四个小时就会结束——根据以往工会游行的经验判断——这个点早该消停了。  
这次游行与以往义勇兵、马莱人所经历的都不一样，可是——有什么可是的呢？他又讲不清楚了。像是做高年级题目的学生一样，对着题目，利威尔的脑子一片空白。他是不会，还是笨呢？最聪明的学生，在看到完全没有学过的概念的题目时也将毫无头绪，这不能怪他。 他必须也只能尽他所能，没有另一条路可选。  
最后一次巡视了一遍房间后，他终于出发了。街道上空无一人，酒店的经理劝他：“您还是待在房间里吧，先生，今天外边很乱。”利威尔无暇搭理他，酒店正门对着一排公寓房，马路上铺着电车轨，他跟着电车轨朝北走，绕过一栋三角楼，从西北方向的分叉口拐进一条有绿化带的路。这样空旷的地方根本无处可藏，因此他没有花很多心思去注意周围是否有着跟踪者。  
经过一个小拐角后他进了地铁站，走过一段狭长的楼梯，向右转，走廊变得陡然开朗起来，不过阳光再透不进来了，于是惨白的灯管顺着墙与天花板的角落一直延伸至更深的楼梯边。走下最后一段楼梯，光线才渐渐变成了耀眼的暖黄色，天花板也变高了，下面就是站台。  
站台上站了四个人。  
“怎么都没走？”利威尔快走几步来到他们中间，他还以为自己走得太快，瞄了一眼站台上空的大时钟，“不是说到站在地面等集合吗？”  
阿尔敏和让互相看看，沉默了几秒，地铁驶入的轰鸣声打断了它们，也顺便回答了他的问题。  
那上边挤满了闹哄哄的人，激昂地吼着口号，挥动手里的宣传纸，其中有一些戴着红袖标，有些却没有。  
”之前那辆也这样？“  
几人点点头。  
“怎么会这么多——”他偏过头来回扫视着长长的列车，极力地舒展眉头以便思考。  
“按理说，这种新兴团体不该有这么多成员，可是他们似乎在上午的游行里鼓动了好多人加入，”阿尔敏接话，“要不，从地面过去也不是不可行······“  
”不，我们坐这辆。“  
”兵长——“  
”都过来。阿尔敏，上去后你仔细听他们之间的对话。“  
他率先一步跳进车厢里，余下四人紧随其后，科尼在车门关闭的最后一秒跳了上来，险些撞进一个马莱人的怀里。  
一开始根本没人注意他们，这些人的喊叫简直震耳欲聋，跟着地铁穿过隧道不时发出的巨响声互相应和，一片混乱的激吼和机器嘶鸣的炸响简直要叫人心肝发颤，忽明忽暗中利威尔只看见阿尔敏扯着喉咙冲自己喊些什么，他却一个字都听不见。  
”大声点！“他对阿尔敏摆摆手，皱着眉头把脑袋歪着抻过去努力听。还是听不见，不过他身旁的别人倒是转过来看着他。  
”同志，你也是来加入我们的吗？“这个人大声地问，”到’战锤广场’去的？“  
利威尔告诉他不是，不过他似乎也没能听清，只见他把自己手里宣传纸折成四份，塞进了利威尔胸前的口袋里。  
“小伙子们，”这个人兴奋地对他们一众说道，一双蓝眼睛眼睛睁得大大的，“总有一天咱们能统治世界的，”他用汗津津的手握住利威的手腕，激动地摇晃着，“直至万众一心！”  
利威尔打量着他，这人他估计着不超过30岁，工人粗糙的手将他整个手腕紧紧攥着，一股愚蠢狂热却纯真无比的情感通过肢体接触传进他的四肢百骸，不合时宜地，他在这时想起了埃尔文，于是眼前这个人不再招他翻，反而莫名地变得可爱了起来。  
他又在瞧不起谁呢？难道调查兵团和他们有着什么本质区别吗？  
这时候他压根没有想到对方的民族问题，只是单纯地将他与自己亲近的人做比较，并感到自己近来变得胆小的内心再次充满了力量。  
身后这几个孩子、死去的战友们、全体艾尔迪亚人、埃尔文，他所正在做的与他们的存在相辅相成，充满了意义，并且只允许成功不允许失败。  
——开什么玩笑？  
他们像落单的羊似的朝前乱跑，而他就是那只临时承担了头羊的无能母羊。  
一上到地面，他们就被人群团团围住，这是市政厅门前，场面乱得不成样子。  
“跟紧我，不要走丢了。”利威尔不得不吼着说话，人群里有人乱丢石头，不知道哪来的纸满天飞，在他眼前，莫名的烟雾呛着他的喉管，他弯下腰咳嗽几声，一抬头，两个警/察朝他扑过来，好在他及时往左一闪，两人扑了个空，转而去抓一个早被不知道什么东西击中倒在地上的人，他回头瞥了一眼，只见两个警察抡起皮棍往那人头上狠砸，“啪啪啪”一连串的几声响，那人随着爆发出哀嚎。  
“快点。”眼光一转，看见四个人已经躲到他身后，他稍稍放下心，加快脚步，领着几个人冲出了人群，莎夏和赶来支援的人迎面撞了个满怀，倒在地上捂着头。  
“痛死了！”  
“起来！”利威尔跨到她身边硬把她拉起，“别在这待。”他从怀里掏出表，更加急着想快点到个清净的地方和义勇兵会和。市政厅的红砖墙在冲突里彻底模糊了，他都不记得发生了什么，就凭着记忆里的地图沿着路线横冲直撞，穿过市政广场，从右手边进入大道，再甩进一条望不到尽头小街，这时，他的速度总算放满了，回头看看，还好，几个人都紧紧贴住他，再走个两分钟，再右转，到了一条与大路尽头连接的、静谧的街上，两旁都是公寓。  
会和地点就在前边了，他告诉几个孩子可以靠着墙稍稍休息一会，调查兵们的体力还没有降低，除了阿尔敏坐在石头墙根大喘气以外，另外三人踢踢脚、动动手、深深筋骨，很快就一副懒洋洋的样子了。  
“兵长，“阿尔敏叫他，”您还记得我们要和义勇兵谈什么来着吗？“  
利威尔没理他，知道他过一会自己能缓过来。  
”啊，对。是那个来着。“阿尔敏撑着膝盖，头垂下，厚厚的头发挡住了他的脸。  
余下三个人用他们的眼神在交流。科尼撇着嘴，让摇摇头，莎夏盯着一旁一楼窗台上放着的果干发呆。  
”啊！“科尼发出一声怪叫，捏着让的手腕在空中摇来摇去，”’直至万众一心！’“接着自顾自地开始狂笑。  
”你有病啊？科尼。“让面容扭曲地拍开他的手，顺便给了他不轻不重的一拳。回过头，他又嚷道：”莎夏！不要随便去爬马莱人的窗子，我说你啊！“和科尼两个人咋咋唬唬冲过去抱住正垫着脚够石头窗台的莎夏，使劲试图把她拽下来。  
”喂，“利威尔走过去，”不要——“  
“操他妈的他们在开枪！”  
一个人从他们身边冲过去，捂着帽子歪起脑袋冲他们吼，唾沫星子横飞。  
”什么——“  
”跑！“  
”跑起来，你们！莎夏！”  
一连串枪支扫射从街尾飞向他们身边，伴随着卡车的轰鸣，身着深蓝制服的身影浮现在拐角。  
“站起来！”他瞪着那辆车上边架起的机枪，又急又怕，想也没想对着阿尔敏就是一脚，提着金发的领子就往另一边推，“跑跑跑跑跑！随便找个门撞进去！“  
枪击这时停了一阵，趁着这当口他推着调查兵们没命地逃，让和科尼跑得快，在前面不远处已经缩进了一处门口的凹陷里，他一手拎起阿尔敏，一手狠狠推莎夏，瞅见一个刷绿漆的木门，跌跌撞撞跌上它门口的台阶，那个刚刚提醒他们的人正躲在这大理石的凹处，见状弯过来把阿尔敏扶了过去，还给他们让了个位置。  
他的后背紧靠墙壁，扭着头，左耳贴着冰凉的石壁，他在无意识地剧烈的呼吸，让和科尼两个人双手按在背后的铁门上，瞪着他。  
枪声好像消失了，他小心翼翼地把头往前推，露出一个侧脸去看看到底是什么情况。  
滚烫的碎石溅上他的脸，一个踉跄缩回来，震耳欲聋的枪声在空荡荡的街上与回音相交不绝，于是他不得不双手抱住自己的双耳，对方朝他们这个方向开枪，而且卡车重新移动了起来，一波一波的碎屑从快要被打烂了的墙上冲他跳过了，他别过头，以免被石头弄瞎眼。那个陌生人也吓坏了，终于在这时候哆哆嗦嗦掏出钥匙开门。阿尔敏和他凑得很近，呆若木鸡，也不捂耳朵。  
“咔嚓”，他们齐齐倒在屋里的地毯上，双开的木门弹上墙壁，弹回来击中利威尔的后腰，顿时传来一阵剧痛。  
他挣扎着爬起来狼狈地关上这一侧的门，低头一瞧，左边袖子上黏黏糊糊血里呼啦一片，抬手一摸脸，也全是血，还带来拉手的刺痛。  
“切。“顾不上自己，利威尔赶紧凑到门旁边去注意对面的两个调查兵的情况。  
科尼在砸门，让抱着头蹲下，不知道在干什么，门没开，科尼气得踹了它一脚，接着犹豫地看向了这边。  
”现在不要过来，科尼！“利威尔急了，他探出半个身子喊，”待在原——“  
来不及了，这个急躁的小伙子已经跑到了中间，被这么一喝，很糟糕的，他愣了一下神。  
”跑了就别停啊蠢货！科尼！”利威尔在枪击中注视着他慢慢跪倒，接着在血泊中面部朝下地躺下，“科尼！科尼！”  
科尼猛地把头甩上来，阿尔敏趴在地上，半张着嘴，莎夏把头放在木门上，头颅低垂。  
陌生人发出一声啜泣。  
”他们要在我们马莱人中间招兵，“他捂着嘴，呜呜咽咽地哭着，”马莱人也大批大批的为了他们的狂热上战场了，没日没夜的工作还不够，他们还对我们开枪。也许那些人是对的，我们就是一群奴隶，再这么下去咱们都得死······您要干什么？先生，您要干什么！”  
在他说话的时候，让的身体弹动了，从他嘴里冒出一股鲜血。  
利威尔拽下外套，露出里面勒住肌肉的西装背带和湿透了的衬衫，”拿着。”他把外套扔给阿尔敏，走到凹陷中。  
快点发挥作用，那些基因，就算从没经历过这种东西，也给我提供点什么帮助吧。他深深吸气，听着气流涌进他的气管，他眼前的墙壁上有八个新打的弹孔，裂痕从它们中间蔓延开来，像蜘蛛网一样，过了几天，也许会有人来修补它，可是它内部的伤痕还能被修复如初吗？  
他以诡异的姿势窜向了倒地的科尼，远处的警察倒是没有再开枪了，两个还是三个人拥在卡车上窃窃嚓嚓，每个人都情绪激动地在争论些什么。他把科尼扛在肩上，这时让从他身后贴近，帮着将科尼抬进了门内，放在地毯上。  
莎夏立即从自己的衣服上扯下一块布试图给科尼止血，让在一旁压住血管。阿尔敏扒开科尼的眼皮去确认科尼是否还活着。  
他看着这一切，终于注意到自己浑身湿透和不停发抖的双手，一切发生的太快，他全凭本能行事了，他没有时间思考，该怎么做他就怎么做了，到现在他还沉浸在茫然中。在原地，他站了好久，也有可能只是几秒，盯着昏暗墙角中的一块灰色的，是霉菌吗？还是咖啡印子？  
他咬牙切齿，从心底生出一丝不顾一切的恨意。  
“这附近有医生吗？”他问这个陌生人。  
TBC.


	8. 第八章 索拉与阿亚

利威尔站在台阶上，用衬衫上撕下来的按着伤口，听他讲话。  
“马莱人一样能上战场，即使把平民搬到了岛上也没有大用处——“  
”这和义勇兵没有关系，而且这个计划早就完成了。“  
”我们的领导人呢？“义勇兵显得很咄咄逼人，他伸出两个手指头戳到利威尔眼前，”两个月了，没有一点他们的消息，一直是耶格尔先生在’亲自’下达命令。现在连他的指示也很久没有得到了。“  
利威尔扬起下巴，特地换了一副清明又冷漠的神情对着义勇兵，他揭下那块白布，看了看它粘上的血迹，将它翻到干净的一面之后再次放回伤口，没有说话。果然，义勇兵的态度收敛了：”也就是说其实对信任的考核现在只是进行到下一步咯？“  
他们旁边驶过一辆卡车，上面载着这次骚乱的受害者与伤员，让立在车上，静静注视着他的脸，看不见莎夏，阿尔敏则背对他伛偻着，从隔板的上方露出半个后脑。卡车带过一阵吵闹得怕人的隆隆声，消失在他的余光中。  
”吉克活得好好的，我们现在也很信任你们。”利威尔强调了”信任“二字，义勇兵重重从鼻子里泄出一口气，一股无可奈何的气息悄悄从他周身升起。他四周张望着，紧紧抿住他的薄嘴唇，向上跨了一级，与利威尔并行于同一台阶，接着从外套内侧拿出一本半个手掌那么大的深蓝亚麻布封皮的便签本，密密麻麻的小字填满了中间的四页。  
”这些是全部的名单。“  
他等利威尔全都看完一遍，便很着急似的收了回去，神经质地摇晃着他的头，空荡荡的居民街一片静谧，下午两三点的大太阳烘烤他们的身体，天空一碧如洗，被楼房锋利的边缘分割成了一条绸带子，朝街道尽头铺开去。对面二楼的窗台上，一个老头，不知道什么时候探出头，正直勾勾盯着他们俩。  
义勇兵不得不就着这个距离用右手亲昵地抚过他的肩膀和手臂，装作不舍又克制的样子慢慢踱下台阶与他告别。他强迫自己目送着义勇兵走远，做出一副恋恋不舍的表情，往另一个方向走了。  
老头没看够，不满地把窗子放下，发出”哐“的一声噪音。  
按原路返回，经过之前警察的一阵驱赶，街道终于从狂乱中清醒，主街道上一片狼籍，刚才架起机枪的卡车现在正载着医生，与警察一并把尸体和伤者抬上车，送回家或者医院。有些商店的玻璃窗碎了，有些则幸运地躲过一劫，还有的被穿了几个孔，透过白色的字体和弹孔可以将手伸到橱窗里面去。  
一个女人的头被打烂，躺在他的脚边，稀烂的肉与碎骨、污血搅在一起，双手绵软无力地趴在石板路中间，一颗蓝眼珠向上无辜地看着他，看上去不过是个可怜的过路人。  
利威尔居高临下地与她对视，从记忆里涌出某个相似的情景，可他怎么也想不起来那是在什么时候发生的，在哪发生的。在极力的回想里，他的思绪变得混乱了起来，他突然地思念起一个支持他的对象，这导致那支离破碎的面部与挂在她身体外部的眼球竟激起了他的反应，利威尔自觉自己发疯似的颤抖——这样恐怖的场景，怎能与那个人挂钩？  
她的确是死了的，这个马莱人，她活着的时候，在某个特定的时刻，就像他之前在港口看到的女人一样，叼着香烟，跟自己的小女友在夜晚酒馆的门口大声地笑，讲戏剧、讲舞厅、讲白天看到的派糖的小丑，或许她有一只猫，她悉心地爱护着它；然后在另一天，朝路过她的艾尔迪亚人吐口水。  
他抬起头，环视四周，市政厅门口宏伟的台阶正中间雕着一个台子，一尊雕像矗立其上，一位英雄骑着他的骏马，手里执矛，直指长空，镀金的眼里闪着正义的光芒。从平台前方烫金的字体里，利威尔得知，他就是马莱人的英雄荷洛斯。几个警察拿着工具洗刷着荷洛斯脚下的血迹，不一会市政厅门前已恢复了它不容侵犯的气派。  
此时女人的死已经变得微不足道，卡车正往她这里开来，利威尔必须得走了。他绕过这具死尸，沿着死亡的河流游向地底。  
地铁仍旧是那么摇摇晃晃、吵吵嚷嚷，在漆黑的隧道里漫无目的却异常坚定地朝前冲去，他尽管才乘坐过两次，却再也无法承受它所发出的那种大机器的狂吼。  
他的内心向往着平和。可是，他同时迫切地希望自己能完成自己的任务，尽到自己的责任。他内心不由自主想念埃尔文刚刚当上团长的那几年，想念着帕拉迪岛的安静。在那个时候，他有着自己是为人类希望的自觉，并悄悄因此感到自豪，周遭一切都是纯粹的，死便是死，敌人便是敌人，猪猡便是猪猡，只要他背后的自由之翼的披风还在飘扬，与他们抗争的意志就不会消亡。  
他憎恨无意义的死亡，视它为他一生最大的敌人之一，可是，他对一个生物是死是活的判断似乎减弱了。  
科尼的眼睛瞪得大大的，脊背不断地从冰凉的地面弹起，两手手跟着乱甩，嘴里、鼻子里和他的躯干上全是鲜血。那样大的破坏力！将人的身体整个的撕裂了、摧毁了，帕拉迪岛的线型步枪和它没法比。  
他眨眨眼睛，脑子里一会儿是对科尼的心疼与担忧，一会儿又为帕拉迪岛羸弱的国力感到焦虑，一会儿，他在玻璃窗里呆呆地端详自己的镜像，死了好久的人站在他的身后（或者玻璃中）凝视他。他怨恨着自己在此刻的软弱和无能：思念着过往的荣耀，逃避现实，这是潜意识里拒绝承担责任的征兆。他这样认为。  
他需要埃尔文，他急切地需要着他。利威尔微微张开嘴，将冷气压进自己的肺中。  
几星期前。  
”莱納，哈比比，來喝口茶嗎？”海港城市的外头5公里的某处，吉克在黑暗的灌木丛里点起了一束昏暗的火。  
“请您不要那样叫我······”虽然这么说着，莱纳依旧接過杯子，因為他用兩只手捧住瓷杯，濃茶燙著他。  
”怎么了嘛。“  
莱纳小心地叹了口气，瞟过正哈气擦眼睛的吉克，慢慢抿着茶。过了一段时间，见他没有开口，吉克又说：”你黑眼圈好重，是不是睡在野外太冷？还是跟亲爱的团长说一下，让你也住到城里好了。“  
“我不冷。”  
“好的，哈比比，你不冷就好。”  
“请别再说那个词了······”  
”哪个？’冷’吗？”  
“不是，”莱纳为难地看了他一眼，“‘哈比比’。您干嘛要这样说话？”  
“入乡随俗。”吉克的眼睛被放在了一个晾干了的小杯子里，他脱掉上衣，边说话，边把衣服卷成枕头，放在睡袋上拍了拍。  
“这里还是马莱的地方。”  
“是喔——”吉克钻进去，在睡袋里面不断股动着寻找姿势，末了，为了表示他找到了一个绝佳的舒适位置，他扭了扭屁股，“可是它已经被中东联合军占了好久了。”  
莱纳拒绝再跟他说话，将火扑到最小，他开始了自己的这一轮守夜。  
“晚安。“  
”······“  
”哈比比，晚——“  
”晚安，吉克战士长。“  
”好的。“  
城墙内灯火通明，12门反巨人炮通通对准着广场中的那个人。侦察灯的汇集使得这里如同白昼一般明亮，就连周围士兵也退到阴暗处，避免被那样的强光直射。那个人身着一身破烂军服，右手臂空荡荡，被五花大绑着，直立于正中央。他身上又臭又脏，脸上胡子拉碴，全是污泥，这时多天未进行任何清洗的缘故。  
这支驻军的两位带领者于远处的城墙上立着，头上都带着黑色与绿色相间的头巾，身上却着正常制式的军装，由于站在暗处，暂且无法辨认他们的军衔，他们都自高处审视着这个人。所有在场的人都紧紧压着他们的憎恶和恐惧，等待着他们所有人的上级通过电报传达最后的决定。  
“尽管过了这么些天，我还是要向您表达我的批评，亲爱的艾哈迈德，这样浪费时间的行为，是在偷窃咱们兄弟姐妹们的税和时间。“  
这句话引来另一个与他站在一起的人的怒目而视：“偷盗！这指控实在是无法饶恕！”  
他赶紧道歉起来，可是，他又说：”要不然呢？我也是因为对您怀着友情，才不得已说出这种话。’真主是信道的人的保佑者，使他们从重重黑暗走入光明；不信道的保佑者是恶魔，使他们从光明走入黑暗。这等人，是火狱的居民，他们将永居其中’，他们从恶魔那借来力量，变成’不识字的人’，而这恰证明，’真主确是全知的，确是至睿的’！”  
“阿卜杜勒，我的好朋友，一切全定于一会儿的电报，假如哈里发传授给我们的真主的真意，确实与您所预料一样，我将毫无意见地将它（他）处死；这不在于我，也不在于你，因为正如你所吟诵的那样，’真主确是全知的，确是至睿的。’“  
”报告！“  
他们俩听到这一声通报，都猛地转过身去看那名士兵。士兵的手里，攥着一份译好的电报纸。  
“怎么样？”  
艾哈迈德抢先一步夺过它，贴近了眼睛仔仔细细阅读。他的一把大胡子悬在纸的上方，随着他的嘴唇不断抖动着。  
阿卜杜勒凑上去，他已把电报往旁边随手一扔，走上边缘去，对着周围大挥一把。  
没有人动。直到他愤怒地大叫起来，士兵才渐渐放下枪械，就连他们保险栓降下的速度都充满了迟疑。  
他走下城墙，在众目睽睽之下勇敢地走近那个人。他的双手打着颤，可当着他的所有下属的面，他又得硬着头皮走上前去，走到那个恶魔的跟前去。  
”你的要求，被答应了。“他用通用语跟那个人讲，嘴唇抖个不停，”明天早上你就可以去了。“  
那个人比艾哈迈德高了一个头，而且不肯弯下腰或者低下头，只是垂下眼睛与他对视。  
”非常感谢。“那个人淡定自若地回答他，甚至让艾哈迈德怀疑，他是不是根本没有听懂自己在说什么。  
”我的意思是，你，“他指了指那个人的胸膛，”明天，就可以直接去拜访他，有飞艇接你去。”  
他看着那个人点点头，并张开嘴，紧接着跟他提了另一个要求：”你们有可以打到马莱境内的电话吗？我想用一下。”  
TBC.


	9. 第九章 灰云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章艾笠专场

秋日将至，在这干爽的天气里大朵的云彩已不常见，笼罩在剔透的苍穹之下，一层层麦浪总叫人头晕目眩。两个人靠在农场的栅栏上，远处几栋属于农场的小别墅上方升起了属于傍晚的炊烟，晚饭的香气顺着风穿进他们中间，闻上去像是炖肉。  
“如果对这座岛来说，那是最有效的方法，“希斯特利亚说，一边低下头整理披巾，“我照做就是了。“她把红色的织布拉到肩膀上，双手拢住它的下摆，朝自己脸颊的方向推了推，注意到它已经足够完美，她抬起头看着艾伦：”那时你为我出了头，我很感动，那就足够了。”  
“就算你可以接受，我也不会同意的。“她以为谈话不会再进行下去，艾伦却出乎意料地接过了话。  
“诶？”她收起了那一丝微笑。  
“我要毁灭这个世界。’’艾伦平静地回答，“所有敌人，帕拉迪岛以外的所有人，不留活口，全部杀光。“  
“可那样做是不对的啊！”希斯特利亚震惊地跳起，直着身子正对着他，“岛外也有完全无辜的人啊！像你的母亲那样，像那些孩子一样无辜的人；这些人对自己的命运还一无所知就会走向灭亡，这是不对的！“  
”而且，团长不是已经有了计划吗？你在这里跟我说这些做什么。“  
“这我非常清楚，“艾伦转过头看向她，眼中的情绪晦暗不明，”然而，斩断这个仇恨循环唯一的方式，就是将仇恨的历史从岛外永远地消除。“他也站直了，双眼炯炯有神地盯着她看。“希斯特利亚，要你去生孩子变成牺牲品，重复让皇家后代代代相食，无论如何我都不会让这种事发生！“  
她沉默了，过了一会儿，艾伦才发现她的眼里已含了泪水。  
“如果是那样，“她说，”那么昂首挺胸地活着，岂不是对于我们来说都成了奢望？“  
“如果你觉得太难受我可以用始祖巨人的能力修改你的记忆，再那之前我只希望你能帮我一把。“  
“怎么可能啊！我——“  
”你可以的。“艾伦打断她，顿了顿，语气变得稍微柔和了些，“毕竟，那个全世界最坏的孩子，也曾经救了我啊。“  
希斯特利亚被噎住了，她还能说些什么？她无法再说什么了，因为她自己都感到妥协，可她对自己需要做出什么行动、完成什么任务同样一无所知。  
”可我没法帮你什么，艾伦。”她偏过头去，”一切都由兵团和总统做主，而且我记得团长已经有他的计划。“  
于是艾伦脸上闪过因气馁而恼怒的神色；他误解了希斯特利亚的意思，以至于他只听懂了她话语里的犹豫，却忽略了里头的无奈和暗示。他抬头看看天，原地转悠了两圈，对她说：“我不会逼迫你做什么，希斯特利亚，如果你希望重新做回乖孩子，我不会阻止你。  
“我没有要做回乖孩子！“  
王家侍仆从开阔地带朝他们走来：”女王陛下，“两人一同转过头，刚才由于各自怀着心事，都没能注意到他的到来，”回王宫的时间到了，您不在这里用晚饭吧？“他微微躬身向希斯特利亚致意，直起腰来后也对艾伦礼貌地欠了欠身：”耶格尔先生。“  
女王神色恢复正常，她顺从地接受了两名迟到的卫兵的护送，在他们的簇拥下走向停在山坡另一边的马车，而艾伦孤零零跟在后面，表情阴晴不定。他看着希斯特利亚钻进马车，漆金的车门“啪”一声在他眼前关上，隔着玻璃，女王悄悄抬起眼睛给了他一个充满了复杂情绪的眼神。  
马车缓慢开动，车轮扬起一阵尘烟，呛得艾伦捂着嘴歪向一边连连咳嗽。”艾伦！“有人急切地跑到他身边，接着一只手抚上他的背，试图让他顺过气来，”怎么看着马车要走了还凑得那么近？为什么不躲开！”艾伦睁开眼，看见了一直站在不远处注视着他和希斯特利亚谈话的三笠。  
”啊，是你啊，三笠。“他推开她的手，没来由地感叹了这么一句，努力无视掉三笠脸上的受伤和担忧并催促她赶紧跟上自己，沿着与希斯特利亚离去时同样泥路回到城镇里去。  
天色渐暗，晚风将围巾吹到三笠的脸上，她正想把它拨开，艾伦却先一步把它拿了下来围到脖子上。  
”喂，三笠，“她红着脸侧过头看他，”现在人们，是怎么看我的？“她没有料到他会问这个，还以为他会说点别的什么，一下子愣了。花了四五秒，三笠才回答：”大概，是很崇——“  
”是啊，大家根本没有很关心我。“他打断了她的话，自顾自说道，三笠眨眨眼睛，把头转了回去，盯着他们眼前慢慢滑落的夕阳沉默了。”报纸上、坊间，都在吹捧埃尔文团长，从玛丽亚之墙夺还战到现在所谓的’政策’，我们的贡献也就是结束之后的那两个月稍稍提过，之后就再没有人问津。”  
“也不至于没有人问津，只不过——”三笠的话才说一半，又被艾伦抢了过去。  
“就好像全都是他一个人的功劳一样，死去的那些士兵、我们这些在墙内奋战的同伴的付出在他们俩的所谓功绩面前都变得一文不值；而团长甚至拒绝将全部的真相告诉民众，他只把一部分他想要民众知道的放到报纸和公告栏上，和欺骗我们的王政有什么区别？！“  
”埃尔文团长说了等到合适的时候会全部公布出来的，艾伦你冷静一点。“  
”就算不管那些，他现在简直就是在向敌人屈服。”艾伦的口气放缓了一些，“我从历代进击巨人的记忆里看到了很多，外面的人是永远无法和我们达成共识的，他们会在大街上不分青红皂白对我们拳打脚踢，管我们叫’恶魔’；他们把我们像牲畜一样圈养起来，人又怎么可能和动物谈条件？”  
三笠不说话，艾伦盯着她，他们在土路上慢悠悠地前行，似乎并没有很紧急的事情发生，需要他们停下脚步好好谈谈。“你想干什么，艾伦？”即使艾伦的企图已经非常明显，她最终还是问了。然而艾伦没有回答这个毫无意义的问题，看来他已清楚这一点：”你要报告给韩吉吗？“他反问。  
为了掩饰内心的慌张，三笠揪起围巾，假装把它松了松，她将手指插进毛线和皮肤之间的空隙，往外小心地拉扯，直到整理的时间太长，再摆弄下去就显得太不正常，她才做出决定，抬起头，告诉他自己暂时不打算这样干。艾伦点点头，她垂下手，手心全是汗。  
他们安静地走了一会，前方的太阳越来越小，渐渐地，也有城市里的房子出现在眼前。  
”三笠。“”嗯？“”我对你来说，是什么人？“她忽地睁大了双眼，看向艾伦，注意到他的神情异常认真，消退的红霞顿时又爬回了她的脸颊。她原以为他要继续刚刚的话题，心里发怵，没想到他又变得有点温情脉脉的意思，这下她可不知道要说什么了，要告诉他吗？她可做不到。告诉他，他就是她的一切，她钦慕爱恋着的对象，她就想两个人在墙内过安宁的生活，陪他走完生命最后的这几年，没有任何人来打搅他们俩，天天日出而作日落而息？这是什么肉麻的话，她说不出口，而且恐怕会吓他一大跳。所以，她找了个无限近似的词来代替。  
艾伦听后，点点头，没说什么，但是她自认为他也对这个形容感到满意，虽然之后艾伦在那一天就再也没主动问她什么了。  
走到市里的广场上，几个宪兵正往告示牌上订着五大张告纸，周围拥着一群老百姓，争先恐后地要扑到它们跟前去阅读上面的字。  
”安静，安静，安静！各位注意了，接下来要宣布的几项事宜非常重要！“其中一个摇着手里的铃铛，大家被银钟发出的脆响吸引过去，纷纷停下来瞪着他，看看这个宪兵要把什么消息带给他们。  
注意到所有人的注意力都在自己的身上，他清了清嗓子，接着，将一项相当于剥夺了他从前大部分权利的通知大声而清晰地宣告出来：“从前王政的法律体系和治安体系，军政府认为，存在很大的漏洞，其中法律条文的杂乱和不完善，间接导致了宪兵团治安下的腐败滋生、乱象层出不穷。军政府决定，暂撤销全体治安宪兵的限定情况下审判权、自由逮捕权和枪支使用权，宪兵的武器更变为防卫武器，我区选择，将配置步枪更变为：维蜡木木棍，具体规格见告示。”这时，有部分人在人群爆发出了嘲笑的惊呼。宪兵没有理会他们，继续着自己的宣读，”为完善法律制度，军政府将制定完整的宪法、刑法和民法，并希望市民参与到法律制定的过程中来，同时扩大市民对于城市建设、国家发展的参与能力和范围。”他扫视了一圈人群，看到人们迅速转变成茫然的模样，他感到满意。  
“从明天起，每个街道的宪兵将会承担起登记市长候选人和街道代表的任务，选举演讲将在一个月后于此广场举行。各街道代表收集该街道居民对现行法律的改进意见和对新法律的要求，最终提交给市代表，由市代表参加全国会议，修订法律。具体要求，见告示。  
”最后一项，下周起，我们新迁入的海外同胞，他们之中的一部分将入住开荒者留下的空房，与你们一同享有同样的权利，并且允许参加选举······“  
三笠站在街角，远远听着他的宣讲。这时艾伦突然转身就走，她不得不小跑几步跟上他：”艾伦！“三笠和他并肩，沿着这条倾斜的石板路小街往上走，”艾伦，你还好吗？“  
”这就是，欺骗的后果。“他没头没尾地来了这么一句，三笠没有听懂，以为他还有下一句话要说，于是没有说话。艾伦停下来，侧过身，指着正议论纷纷的人群：”你看，他们还为此觉得很开心。“他把脸对着三笠，脸色很不好看，”那些人是我们的敌人，莱纳他们和这些’同胞’是一样的，并不把我们当作同胞。只有在我们共同的敌人被消灭了之后，他们才有可能真正领悟：艾尔迪亚才是他们的家，才是他们真正且唯一的归宿。在那之前把他们放进来，就像把当初的莱纳放几千上万个进来。但是，由于埃尔文团长的缘故，大家只知道他们受到了压迫，却不知道他们也是对我们潜在的威胁。  
“这就是他的计划，一个一个国家卑微地祈求他们把艾尔迪亚人还回我们手上，用地鸣像弗里茨王一样威胁世界，让他们不要打搅我们的安宁，靠着义勇兵发展科技。我原以为他是打算把大多数艾尔迪亚人接到岛上之后再发动地鸣，但是，从他命令你监视我这一点来看，大概是不可能了吧。“  
”我没有监视你，艾伦！“三笠急着说，”我是在保护你的安全，很可能有别的人会像莱纳他们一样把你抢走吃掉！”  
她本来还想告诉他，根据她所知道的，埃尔文团长的计划与他的幼稚猜测很可能一点都不像，可是她不想艾伦更加不高兴，不愿与他争吵，因此她决定忽略掉他的这一段牢骚。再说了，艾伦的想法到现在还没有一丝实质进展，他不会真的做什么的，他如果真要跨出那一步，她到时候再阻止就是了。三笠这样打算。

与此同时，玛丽亚之墙边境上，调查兵团带团长正对着马莱艾尔迪亚人发表着有一次演讲。

“巨人把他整个人撕开来，从中间，变成两半！他被咬住头，直接吞了下去，血流一地，肠子都飞出来了啊啊啊！！非常残忍，太残忍了，好多人都这样死了，被吃掉，被吐出来，被吃掉，被吐出来；这一切都是巨人的错啊，到底做了什么，要让我们人类成为巨人的饵料啊！“  
所有人震惊地看着韩吉的挥舞着两只手，在台上歇斯底里地大叫，几个士兵倒是在几场演讲中习惯了她这样即兴的动作，在右侧下方无所事事看来看去。  
”但是呢，在某一天，我们得知，这些巨人都是人类变得的时候，这种不忿，似乎就变得更多的是悲伤了呢······“她稍微冷静了一点，把手放了下来，”再后来，在几百、几千的士兵牺牲后，换来了最终的真相：我们就是巨人，而且，和你们一样，是世界上唯一一种可以变成巨人的民族。  
”马莱从来都没有派出过他们真正的军队与我们打仗，来毁灭我们、把那个人撕成两半吞进肚子里的，就是我们的同胞，出自你们之中。而你们，有没有想过真正导致你们在马莱惨状的是谁？难道不是你们才掌握着所谓的’恶魔之力’吗，我们可对此一无所知诶？这事实上根本也无关乎所谓的民族仇恨，不如说’帕拉迪岛的人都是恶魔，一定要消灭掉’这种话是马莱用来哄骗你们的罢了。这次入侵，也不过是为了要方便他们扩张，来抢资源而已，你们知道吗？不知道吧。  
“我们根本没有想要灭掉世界吃掉人类什么的，现在，把你们从马莱的手里救出来，不只是因为觉得你们是手足同胞，不希望看着你们被推上战场变成巨人，还有要把世界从战争里拯救的伟大理想哦！  
”那么，就像我最一开始所说的，自愿到城墙里或者开荒地和同胞们生活在一起的，在接下来一周向我们的士兵报名。不愿意放下你们心中对马莱人身份崇拜的呢，可以继续留在这，等到哪天马莱不再到处向别的国家宣战，整天喊打喊杀，再把你们送回去好了。“  
说完这番话，天已经完全黑了，不知为何，今天一颗星星也没有。  
韩吉坐上马车，长长叹了一口气，下一秒突然抱住头发出一声嚎叫。”韩吉代团长？“”呃啊啊啊啊啊埃尔文，我不要再干这种事了，你快回来啊！“  
士兵尴尬地看了她一会，最后轻轻给她关上了车门。

TBC.


End file.
